MARS
by loeloe07
Summary: [REMAKE DRAMA TAIWAN MARS] Kibum seorang namja dengan citra buruk dikampusnya tertarik dengan Kyuhyun seorang namja introvert yang suka melukis / KIHYUN / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**MARS**

 **KiHyun**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **Happy Reading...**

Siang itu, tampak seorang namja manis tengah serius melukis di bawah pohon rindang di taman dekat rumahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan keramaian sekitar, dimana banyak anak-anak yang sedang berlarian, namja itu dengan tenang tetap fokus pada sketsa yang dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan menghampirinya.

"Cheogiyo... Apakah disekitar sini ada rumah sakit yang bernama Blue... Blue... Aduh, aku lupa! Blue... Sebentar, sepertinya namanya Blue... Blue... Arghh... Kenapa bisa lupa! Blue..."

Sementara namja tampan yang bertanya itu berusaha mengingat nama rumah sakit yang akan ditujunya, sang namja manis terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Dia menggambarkan peta sederhana menuju lokasi rumah sakit yang dimaksud sang namja tampan, kemudian segera menyobek bukunya dan memberikannya kepada namja tampan yang masih berusaha mengingat nama rumah sakit yang akan ditujunya itu. Dengan wajah bingung, namja tampan itu mengambil kertas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Ahh... benar, ini dia! Rumah sakit Sapphire Blue! Kamsa-"

Sebelum sang namja tampan sempat berterima kasih, namja manis itu sudah berlalu dan pergi dengan tergesa sambil membawa tas berisi peralatan melukisnya dari taman itu, membuat namja tampan tersebut mengernyit bingung.

.

.

.

Namja manis tersebut setengah berlari pulang ke rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari taman tadi. Sesampainya di rumah, dia segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Setelah yakin pintu rumahnya terkunci rapat, dia pun beranjak hendak menuju kamar tidurnya, namun tiba-tiba pintu yang sudah dikuncinya tembali dibuka dari luar. Namja manis itu pun membelalakkan matanya waspada, saat sebuah tangan terlihat membuka pintu itu, dia nyaris berteriak, namun sebelum dia sempat berteriak, masuklah sosok sang eomma yang teryata baru saja pulang bekerja.

Melihat sang putra terdiam dengan ekspresi waspada, sang eomma pun menghampirinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya sang eomma.

"Tadi di taman, aku bertemu seseorang." jawab sang namja manis dengan wajah menunduk.

"Siapa?" tanya eommanya penasaran.

"Seorang namja yang memiliki predikat jelek di kampus."

"Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?" tanya sang eomma dengan khawatir.

"Dia... dia bertanya jalan padaku."

Mendengar jawaban putra manisnya, sang eomma mendesah lega.

"Dia hanya bertanya jalan. Mengapa kau keliahatan begitu tegang?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya." jawab sang namja manis sambil melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar.

.

.

.

Sapphire Blue Hospital.

"Untung saat di Italia aku sempat membelikan ini semua untukmu. Kalau tidak..." ujar seorang namja yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang tidak lagi bisa dikatakan muda sambil mengeluarkan beberapa botol wine dan sebongkah besar keju di atas kasur rumah sakit.

Namja tampan yang diajak bicara hanya diam memperhatikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan namja didepannya.

"Woah... ini bau sekali. Tapi orang bilang semakin bau semakin enak. Coba cium ini..." ucap namja tadi sambil menyodorkan keju yang tadi dikeluarkanya.

Mau tidak mau namja tampan itu pun memajukan wajahnya untuk membaui keju tersebut, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk.

"Ah, sepertinya aku juga masih punya sebotol anggur di dalam koper. Tunggu sebentar..."

Namja itu pun menjalankan kursi roda yang sedari tadi didudukinya ke sudut ruangan diaman kopernya berada. Ketika kursi roda itu bergerak perlahan menuju sudut ruangan, terlihat jelas sebelah kaki nya yang diamputasi. Namja tampan itupun melihat sedih ke arah namja yang berada di atas kursi rodanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya sang namja tampan yang akhirnya membuaka suara karena sejak kedatangannya tadi dia hanya berdiam diri.

Namja itupun menghentikan pergerakan kursi rodanya dan menoleh.

"Saat aku sedang berbelok... rasanya seperti meluncur. Akupun tidak begitu ingat." jawab namja itu lalu kemudian mulai membuka kopernya untuk mencari anggur yang tadi dimaksudnya.

"Maksudku kakimu... sudah tidak ada..." ujar namja tampan itu dengan pelan.

Namja itupun menghentikan kegiatan 'mari mencari botol anggur'nya dan menoleh.

"Apa boleh buat... Mereka bilang, jika tidak diamputasi, aku bisa mati." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Tenang saja, mereka bilang akan segera menggantikannya dengan yang baru untukku." ujarnya sambil mengambil dua buah botol anggur dari dalam kopernya.

"Ini, ambil satu untukmu! Dan untuk yang satu ini, mari kita habiskan diam-diam..." ujar namja di kursi roda itu kepada namja tampan yang datang menjenguknya itu.

"Oh, baiklah..." ucap sang namja tampan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang namja cantik sambil membawa beberapa barang di tangannya.

"Kibum, sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya kepada sang namja tampan.

"Baru saja, Teuki hyung." jawab sang namja tampan yang dipanggil Kibum itu.

"Tsk, memangnya kau sudah boleh minum?" tanya namja cantik yang bernama Leeteuk atau biasa dipanggil Teuki itu kepada namja yang berada di kursi roda.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula ini bukan alkohol. Ini bensin dari Italia." gurau namja di kursi roda itu.

"Hahhh... terserah kau saja!" ucap Leeteuk kepada suaminya, Kangin, namja yang berada di kursi roda.

Kibum pun hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan kecil tersebut. Sementara Kangin membuka botol anggurnya dengan semangat, Leeteuk merapikan barang bawaannya di lemari kecil di ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu Kibum, ketika kau sudah datang, dia baru bisa tersenyum." ucap Leeteuk menyindir suaminya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali dia memaksaku menghubungimu untuk memberitahukanmu jalan ke rumah sakit ini. Sedangkan kau tidak punya ponsel, aku bingung bagaimana cara menghubungimu, dan dia marah-marah kepadaku." adu Leeteuk pada Kibum, dan Kibum terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut.

"Yak! Aku tidak begitu!" ucap Kangin yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Leeteuk.

"Rumah sakit ini berada di tempat yang susah ditemukan." ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne. Kenapa sih kalian memilih rumah sakit yang sulit dicari? Untung saja ada yang menggambarkan peta untukku." ucap Kibum sambil membuka lipatan kertas dari saku jaketnya.

"Peta? Mana? Coba aku lihat!" tanya Leeteuk penasaran sambil menghampiri Kibum.

"Wah, dibelakangnya ada gambar sketsa. Halus sekali" ucap Leeteuk mengagumi gambar yang berada di balik peta yang ditunjukkan Kibum.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melipat gambar orang seperti ini? Tidak sopan sekali." omel Leeteuk pada Kibum.

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan Leeteuk, Kibum pun memperhatikan gambar yang berada di balik peta itu dengan seksama. Itu adalah gambar seorang wanita dengan seorang bayi di dalam gendongannya. Gambar tersebut membuat hati Kibum menghangat dan dia pun tersenyum sambil terus memandangi gambar itu.

Kibum mendorong kursi roda Kangin ke luar rumah sakit. Dirinya akan berpamitan pulang, namun Kangin memaksa ingin mengantarnya sampai ke depan, dia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Kibum, dan Leeteuk pun membiarkannya.

"Sudah hyung, antar sampai sini saja." ucap Kibum.

Kangin pun tersenyum dan memberikan anggur, wine dan keju di pangkuannya kepada Kibum.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah lagi dan temani aku minum." ucap Kangin.

"Kalau ada waktu, lebih baik kau banyak beristirahat hyung." balas Kibum.

Kangin pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang menjengukmu lagi. Aku pergi." pamit Kibum.

Kangin hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apapun. Namun ketika Kibum sudah melangkah pergi, Kangin memanggilnya kembali.

"Kibum-ah!"

Kibum pun menoleh, dan menatap Kangin dengan bingung. Sementara Kangin merogoh saku nya berusaha mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku lupa memberikanmu sesuatu." ucap Kangin sambil melempar benda yang didapatnya dari dalam sakunya.

Dengan cekatan Kibum pun menangkap benda yang dilempar Kangin.

"Kuserahkan 'dia' kepadamu. Kau tahu 'dia' di parkir dimana." ucap Kangin saat Kibum tengah memandang kunci yang tadi di lempar Kangin kepadanya.

"Kau memberikan motormu untukku?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah tidak percaya, karena selama ini dia tahu jika Kangin sangat menjaga dan merawat motor tersebut secara khusus.

"Hm. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi." jawab Kangin singkat.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa kembali menaiki motor lagi?" tanya Kibum setelah terdiam sesaat.

Kangin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum menjawab, "Setidaknya aku masih hidup."

"Kau harus merawatnya dengan baik." pesan Kangin.

"Tentu."

"Hm. Pergilah." ujar Kangin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kibum pun berbalik pergi sambil balas melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, awal semester, hari pertama perkuliahan kembali dimulai.

Donghae tampak berlari kecil menuju kampusnya dengan membawa sekantung makanan untuk sarapannya. Namun ketika melihat sesosok namja manis yang sedang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Donghae pun menghentikan larinya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan gerak gerik namja manis tersebut. Dia memperhatikan jika namja manis tersbut tampak mengasingkan dirinya sendiri dari lingkungannya. Dia selalu berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya. Sebetulnya Donghae telah menaruh hati kepada namja manis yang dikenalnya sejak sekolah menengah itu, namun mengingat sifat namja manis itu yang pendiam dan penyendiri, membuatnya urung menyatakan perasaannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor dari kejauhan. Donghae pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah segarangan yang membuat keributan pagi itu.

"Bukankah itu Kibum?" monolog Donghae.

Ketika akan melewati Donghae, Kibum pun memperlambat laju motornya dan merampas bungkusan makanan yang berisi sarapan milik Donghae.

"Yak! Kim Kibum! Itu sarapanku!" teriak Donghae sambil berusaha mengejar Kibum, namun sia-sia karena Kibum kembali memacu motornya dengan kencang.

Ketika Kibum tengah memarkirkan motornya, seseorang berlari tergesa menemui Kibum.

"Ah, Shindong seongsanim, rajin sekali anda berlari pagi..." sapa Kibum kepada Shindong, seongsanimnya di kelas, yang berlari menghampirinya itu.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh... Yak, Kim Kibum, kau tahu berapa kecepatanmu barusan?" tanya Shindong dengan napas terengah.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya." jawab Kibum.

"Aku memperhatikannya. Dan aku yakin jika tadi itu kecepatanmu 120."

"120? Benarkah? Kenapa aku merasa hanya sekirat 40 saja?" ujar Kibum santai.

"Yak! Aku peringatkan kau! Jangan sampai kau mengulanginya lagi!" omel Shindong.

"Seongsanim, apakah anda akan memasang alat pendeteksi kecepatan di kampus hanya karena aku? Ah... aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Baiklah, sampai nanti di kelas seongsanim." ucap Kibum dengan tidak sopannya sambil berlalu.

"Yak!" teriak Shindong.

Kibum berjalan santai di koridor kampus dengan kantong makanan Donghae di tangannya. Karena hari itu hari pertama perkuliahan, maka Kibum pun ikut berkerumun dengan mahasiswa lainnya di depan papan pengumuman untuk mencari tahu kelasnya. Ketika Kibum sedang berusaha mencari namanya, Donghae datang dan merangkul Kibum, menarik sahabatnya itu menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Tidak usah dilihat lagi, kau sekelas denganku." ucap Donghae.

"Wah, kenapa aku begitu beruntung?" ucap Kibum, karena Donghae adalah salah satu mahasiswa terpandai di kampus itu, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Ne, dan aku yang kena sial." balas Donghae yang dibalas dengan cengiran dari Kibum.

Mereka pun berjalan bersisian menuju kelas mereka. Ketika melihat bungkusannya berada di tangan Kibum, Donghae pun merampasnya dengan kasar, "Kembalikan! Ini milikku!"

Kibum hanya diam dan tetap berjalan tenang di sebelah Donghae. Donghae pun segera membuka bungkusan itu.

"Mwoya? Kenapa habis." ujar Donghae.

"Karena sudah kuhabiskan." ucap Kibum sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau sudah habis, kenapa masih kau pegang?" omel Donghae.

"Kalau tidak aku pegang, kau tidak akan tertipu, hahaha..." ucap Kibum sambil terbahak keras.

"Tck, kekanak-kanakan sekali." kata Donghae sambil mengembalikan bungkusan itu kepada Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau! Buang saja sendiri!" ucap Kibum sambil berjalan mendahului Donghae.

"Haishh..." Donghae pun membuang bungkusan itu ke tempat sampah terdekat, kemudian berlari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Kibum.

Mereka pun terus berbincang dengan seru, dan ketika mereka akan menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba Kibum menghentikan langkahnya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Di sana, di undakan tangga tertinggi seorang tengah menungging membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"Wow, bokong yang indah. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." ujar Kibum.

Donghae pun tidak berkomentar apapun, karena dia tahu jika sang sahabat adalah playboy yang dengan bermodal wajah tampannya bisa mengajak namja maupun yeoja manapun ke ranjangnya dengan mudah.

Tiba-tiba namja yang sedang menungging itu menoleh ke belakang, dan ketika melihat Kibum, namja itupun langsung menyapa Kibum dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kim Kibum!" serunya.

"Lee Hyukjae." ucap Kibum dengan pelan, dan segera kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan tangga, melewati namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil dengan Eunhyuk tersebut dengan diikuti Donghae disebelahnya.

Tidak peka dengan sikap Kibum yang menghindarinya, Eunhyuk pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kibum dan langsung menggandeng tangan Kibum dengan manja.

"Kebetulan sekali kan? Kita berada di kelas yang sama. Kurasa ada benang merah yang mengikat kita berdua." celoteh Eunhyuk.

Kibum tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, dia malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yak, Kim Kibum, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan?" tanpa menyerah Eunhyuk terus berusaha mengajak Kibum berbincang.

Ketika memasuki kelas, Kibum langsung menarik Donghae ke belakang dimana hanya tersisa dua kursi yang kosong. Eunhyuk pun memajukan bibir sexynya karena tidak berhasil menarik perhatian Kibum, sedangkan Donghae pasrah mengikuti Kibum. Setelah duduk di tempatnya, Kibum pun melihat sekeliling ruang kelasnya, kemudian dia menoleh kepada Donghae.

"Ya, Donghae-ya, ternyata stok namja dan yeoja sexy di kampus kita sudah bertambah." ucap Kibum yang ternyata terdengar oleh namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Tsk, kau sudah melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh di hari pertama masuk kuliah? Benar-benar mata keranjang." ucap Donghae.

Kibum pun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Kibum-ah, aku akan memberimu saran. Jangan sia-siakan bakatmu itu. Pindah saja ke jurusan kedokteran." kata Donghae bergurau.

"Ah, benar juga!" ucap Kibum dengan wajah serius.

"Haisshh... jinjja!" ucap Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar percakapan kedua sahabat itu, namja manis yang duduk di sebelah Kibum pun bergegas memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Dirinya memilih untuk membolos dari pada harus duduk bersebelahan dengan berandalan yang dihindarinya. Namun ketika dia akan bangkit dari kursinya, masuklah Shindong seongsanim.

"Pelajaran dimulai!"

Mau tidak mau namja manis itupun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk manis ditempatnya. Shindong, sang seongsanim melihat ke sekeliling ruang kelas, dan dia pun melihat sosok Kibum tengah tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahnya, membuat Shindong menghela napas dan melanjutkan pelajaran, memilih menghiraukan keberadaan Kibum di kelas itu.

"Baiklah, ini hari pertama kuliah. Aku akan mulai mengabsen." ucap Shindong.

Shindong pun mulai memanggil satu persatu nama mahasiswa di kelas itu. Kibum pun tidak sengaja menoleh kesebelahnya dan dia mendapati jika disebelahnya itu adalah namja manis yang pernah memberitahunya jalan menuju rumah sakit. Kibum pun mencoba mengajaknya berbincang.

"Psst... Apa kau ingat aku? Waktu itu aku pernah menanyakan jalan kepadamu. Wah, tenyata kita satu kampus." ucap Kibum kepada namja disebelahnya yang terihat menghindarinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." panggil Shindong.

"Hadir." sahut namja manis disebelah Kibum tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi itu namamu?" tanya Kibum retoris.

"Ya, itu namanya." sahut Donghae.

"Ah, jadi kalian kenal? Hei, Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak mengenalku? Aku pernah menanyakan jalan padamu dan kau menggambarkan peta untukku. Kau masih ingat aku? kau sudah lupa?" Kibum terus berusaha menarik perhatian namja manis disebelahnya yang tetap diam membisu.

"Kim Kibum" panggil Shindong.

Kibum yang sedang sibuk berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun berbincang pun tidak mendengar Shindong yang tengah memanggil namanya. Dia terus berbicara kepada Kyuhyun, meskipun tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kin Kibum.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah... ting tong, ting tong, ting tong..." ucap Kibum sambil menekan tangan Kyuhyun seakan tengah menekan bel.

"KIM KIBUM!"

Semua mahasiswa di kelas itu menoleh ke arah Kibum, sementara Kibum masih tidak mendengar panggilan Shindong. Shindong yang merasa kesal pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arah Kibum.

"KIM KIBUM!" teriak Shindong sambil melayangkan penghapus ke arah Kibum.

Teriakan keras Shindong akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari Kyuhyun. kibum pun segera menghindar, namun malang bagi Donghae karena penghapus tersebut mengenai wajahnya dengan telak.

Di sudut ruangan, Eunhyuk melihat semua kejadian itu dengan jelas. Dimana Kibum yang biasanya cuek malah berusaha keras menarik perhatian seseorang, dan dirinya tidak bisa terima akan hal itu. Kibum hanya boleh menjadi miliknya.

Setelah kelas berakhir, Kibum menemani Donghae membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi.

"Kurasa Shindong seongsanim tadi berusaha mencegahmu tertidur." ucap Kibum sambil terkekeh.

"Yak, dia berusaha mencegahmu bersikap genit dikelasnya. Kuberitahu, jangan bersikap genit dikelasnya, kau bisa tidak lulus." ucap Donghae sambil membasuh wajahnya berulang kali.

"Mata kuliahku sudah banyak yang gagal. Apa bedanya jika kali inipun begitu? Lagipula aku kan hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman." ucap Kibum.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Donghae.

"Wae? Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sekelas dengannya waktu sekolah menengah, maka dari itu, aku tahu tantang dia. Dia namja yang aneh. Seharian hanya menggambar saja, tidak pernah berbicara kepada orang lain. Dan dia sangat membenci _skinship_ dalam bentuk apapun. Jika ada orang yang menyentuhnya, dia seperti terkena sesuatu yang menjijikan." jelas Donghae.

Donghae sengaja berkata seolah dia membenci Kyuhyun agar Kibum ikut membenci Kyuhyun juga. Dia tidak ingin Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun, namja manis yang selama ini disukainya sejak sekolah menengah.

"Apakah dia punya penyakit?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Ya, kudengar dari kabar yang beredar, dia memiliki trauma yang membuatnya takut dengan sentuhan orang lain, terutama dengan orang sepertimu, alat kelamin berjalan! Jadi lebih baik jangan mendekatinya!" ucap Donghae dengan tegas.

Kibum pun hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar larangan tegas dari Donghae.

Kelas selanjutnya adalah kelas bahasa Inggris. Seperti biasa, Kibum dan Donghae duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun duduk tepat di depan mereka, seorang diri. Kali ini kelas bahasa Inggris di ampu oleh Choi Seunghyun seongsanim. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang, sementara Kibum sibuk mengamati Kyuhyun dari kursinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan bacakan paragraf pertama." ucap Choi seongsanim.

Kibum memusatkan perhatiannya. Dia ingin mendengar suara seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun membacanya dengan suara yang sangat lirih, nyaris berbisik.

"Tolong suaranya lebih keras, Kyuhyun-ssi!" ucap sang seongsanim.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap membaca dengan berbisik.

"Seongsanim, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa berbicara!" ucap Eunhyuk, yang langsung mendapat sorakan riuh dari yang lain.

Seunghyun pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun agak lama.

"Sudah, tidak apa Kyuhyun-ssi, baiklah Hyukjae-ssi, silahkan baca!" ucap Seunhyun sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

Kibum memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendadak kaku ketika sang seongsanim menyentuh pundaknya. Karena merasa penasaran dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum pun merobek paksa buku Donghae untuk meminta selembar kertas dan merampas pulpen yang dipegang Donghae. Kibum pun menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan meremasnya menjadi sebuah bola kecil, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan jatuh tepat didekat kaki Kyuhyun.

"Psstt... Kyuhyun-ah, ada surat..." bisik Kibum.

Kyuhyun pun menulikan telinganya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan Kibum.

Belajar dari pengalaman di kelas sebelumnya, dimana Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, Kibum pun memungut kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas buku di hadapan Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun pun membuka kertas tersebut.

" _Peta yang kau gambar, gambar ibu dan anak di belakangnya ada padaku." isi surat dari Kibum._

"Ah!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan keras, membuat semua nya menoleh, termasuk sang seongsanim yang tengah menjelaskan di depan.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kibum pun terseyum senang dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae, hanya bisa terdiam disampingnya.

 **suka banget sama drama ini dari dulu, Vic Zhou nya keren bangeetttt, kkkk...**

 **coba-coba di remake jadi KiHyun, kayaknya lumayan, lol**

 **TBC / FIN?**

 **you decide it, readers-nim...**


	2. Chapter 2

Belajar dari pengalaman di kelas sebelumnya, dimana Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, Kibum pun memungut kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas buku di hadapan Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun pun membuka kertas tersebut.

" _Peta yang kau gambar, gambar ibu dan anak di belakangnya ada padaku." isi surat dari Kibum._

"Ah!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan keras, membuat semua nya menoleh, termasuk sang seongsanim yang tengah menjelaskan di depan.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kibum pun terseyum senang dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae, hanya bisa terdiam disampingnya.

 **MARS**

 **KiHyun**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **Happy Reading...**

Kantin

"Tolong dua porsi jjangmyeon." ucap Donghae kepada penjaga kantin.

Selama menunggu pesanannya, Donghae menoleh ke ruang makan di kantin itu. Terlihat sang sahabat, Kibum, tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kibum lah yang dengan tidak tahu malunya menempatkan dirinya duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya sendirian, seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun memakan makan siangnya perlahan dengan wajah menunduk, menghindari tatapan namja di depannya. Sementara Kibum, dia bahkan duduk dengan nyaman sambil menumpukkan dagunya di meja, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang makan siang di depannya. Melihat itu semua, Donghae hanya bisa mengela napasnya, pasrah.

Sedangkan Kibum, dia tengah serius memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk sambil menyantap makan siang dihadapannya. Namja manis itu terlihat begitu imut dengan kedua pipi yang semakin membulat ketika menyuap makanannya. Kibum pun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Kau yang menggambarnya ya?" tanya Kibum membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sedikit sebagai jawabannya.

"Siapa yang kau gambar?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Jika kau masih diam, aku akan membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku!" ancam Kibum yang merasa kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun pun mengehentikan suapannya dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak membuangnya saja?"

"Suara mu bagus juga." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum puas karena akhirnya dia bisa membuat Kyuhyun berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Karena... karena aku tertarik dengan gambar itu." jawab Kibum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang bagus. Karena..." ucap Kibum menggantung jawabannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa penasaran pun memberanikan dirinya menatap Kibum dan berkata, "Jadi, jawabannya..."

"Karena... karena gambar itu membuatku terharu. Karena gambar itu membuatku teringat kepada sosok ibu yang sudah kulupakan." jawab Kibum dengan yang terlihat sendu.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum. Dia tidak menyangka jika seorang namja yang terkenal brengsek memiliki sisi sentimentil juga. Menyadari jika Kyuhyun tengah memandangi wajahnya, Kibum pun kemudian tersenyum kecil, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menunduk.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan nomor ponselmu kepadaku? Mungkin kita bisa janjian makan di luar, atau kalau kau mau, kita bisa melakukan hal yang membuat kita gembira." ujar Kibum sambil terkekeh dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Kyuhyun pun semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Makan siangnya yang masih tersisa setengah tidak lagi disentuhnya.

"Lihat, kau mulai diam lagi. Kurasa kau memang ingin aku membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku, ya?" ucap Kibum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun pun dengan segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Kibum.

"Hei, chingu-ya... kenapa kau malah pergi?" ucap Kibum sambil terus terkekeh saat Kyuhyun berlalu melewatinya.

Kibum pun terus terkekeh karena merasa lucu dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang mengira jika Kibum benar-benar akan membuka mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Sementara itu, dua orang namja menunjukkan reaksi berbeda melihat itu semua. Donghae yang hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam, sementara Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan dengan wajah penuh amarah.

.

Sepulang kuliah, seperti biasa, Kyuhyun berjalan pulang seorang diri. Di belakangnya, sejauh lima langkah, terlihat Donghae berjalan perlahan sambil memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang mengikuti, menolehkan kepalanya dan dia mendapati Donghae berada dibelakangnya, tidak jauh darinya, dan tengah menatap ke arahnya. Merasa ketahuan, Donghae pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan cepat melewati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun meneruskan kembali langkahnya, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, namun saat mengetahui jika Kibum lah yang memanggilnya, namja manis itu pun langsung berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat, menghindari Kibum. Namun Kibum malah mengejarnya dan memilih berjalan disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, jawab aku! Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah mau pulang?" ujar Kibum keras kepala dan ikut berjalan cepat menyamai langkah Kyuhyun.

"Belum. Aku mau ke klub kesenian." ujar Kyuhyun tanpa memperlambat langkahnya.

"Klub kesenian? Hei, kita satu arah! Kebetulan aku mau pergi ke lapangan basket. Ternyata kau anggota klub kesenian?" tanya Kibum sambil menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun dengan akrab.

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kibum, "Apa kau bisa..."

"Kibum-ah! Ayo, pertandingannya sudah akan dimulai!" ajak Donghae dari kejauhan, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" balas Kibum.

Kibum pun mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, "Eh, apa kau punya uang? Tolong pinjamkan aku sedikit."

Kyuhyun pun merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Hanya ada ini." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ini pun sudah cukup. Pasti akan kukembalikan. Aku janji akan menggantinya dua kali lipat. Annyeong." ujar Kibum sambil melangkah menjauh.

Namun, baru dua langkah, Kibum sudah berbalik kembali ke arah Kyuhyun, "Ada satu hal lagi..."

Kibum pun perlahan mengangkat tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan melepas gelang karet hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Pinjam ini juga, sebagai jimat." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong.

"Kibum-ah, cepat!" teriak Donghae yang tidak tahan melihat adegan manis itu.

"Ne,ne... Dasar tidak sabaran!" jawab Kibum sambil berlari menghampiri Donghae.

Di ruang kesenian, Kyuhyun dan teman-teman anggora klub kesenian tengah melukis dengan tenang, sampai tiba-tiba salah seorang yeoja anggota klub kesenian memekik tertahan saat melihat ke luar jendela.

"Omo! Tampan sekali!"

Pekikan tersebut membuat beberapa yeoja dan namja menghentikan kegiatan dan berkerumun di dekat jendela.

"Lihatlah, namja-namja yang sedang bermain basket itu tampan-tampan sekali!"ucap yeoja yang tadi memekik.

"Omo! Benar! Terutama namja tinggi dengan gelang hitam di tangannya itu, dia sangat tampan! Pasti mereka sedang taruhan basket lagi!" sahut seorang namja manis.

"Tsk, jika Kibum dan Donghae sudah bersama, apapun bisa mereka jadikan taruhan!" sahut seseorang.

"Kau benar! Mereka sahabat yang kompak!"

Mendengar itu semua, Kyuhyun mengehentikan kegiatan melukisnya sejenak. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari jika Kibum tadi meminjam uangnya untuk dipakai taruhan dan gelangnya sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Kyuhyun pun hanya menggelangkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

Hari sudah sore, dan di ruang klub kesenian itu telah sepi, hanya Kyuhyun dan seorang temannya yang masih tinggal. Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan lukisannya, sementara temannya itu mulai merapikan peralatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau belum selesai?" tanya temannya itu.

"Aku perbaiki sedikit lagi." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jika sudah selesai, jangan lupa tulis namamu. Besok seongsanim akan menilainya. Aku pulang duluan. Annyeong..." ucap teman Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari ruang klub kesenian itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

"Ne, annyeong..." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya seorang diri di ruang klub kesenian tersebut. Sementara itu, seorang namja tengah mengendap-endap memasuki ruang klub kesenian dan mengunci pintunya, dan berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun. Saat menyadari ada orang yang mendekat, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatan melukisanya dan menoleh.

"Oh, Choi Seunghyun seongsanim, ada keperluan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Tidak, kau teruskan saja lukisanmu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan sekalian datang melihat-lihat." ujar Seunghyun sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Untuk apa seorang seongsanim yang mengajar bahasa Inggris mengunjungi ruang klub kesenian. Sementara Seunghyun berjalan semakin mendekati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya terdiam waspada. Seunghyun pun sampai di dekat Kyuhyun dan dia memilih untuk berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali, sama persis dengan gips itu." ujar Seunghyun sambil menunjuk gips di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam karena ia merasakan sinyal bahaya yang sangat kuat, namun ia tidak berdaya. Mendapati Kyuhyun yang tidak memberikan penolakan apapun, Seunghyun dengan berani mengelus dan meremas-remas pundak Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa memegang kuasnya dengan erat karena ketakutan.

"Rambutmu wangi sekali." ujar Seunghyun sambil mengendusi rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang masih terus meremas-remas pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan, bahkan dia teringat akan masa lalu penyebab traumanya terhadap sentuhan. Sekelebat bayangan saat dia masih di sekolah menengah dan seorang namja memasuki kamarnya dan memperkosanya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mengingat jika kenangan pahit itu mungkin akan kembali terulang saat ini. Tidak mendapat penolakan apapun, Seunghyun mulai berani meremas dada berisi Kyuhyun. Mendapat perlakuan tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya menangis dalam diam, dan tangan Seunghyun terus meremas-remas dada berisi Kyuhyun sampai tiba-tiba...

"Ehem!"

Seunghyun spontan menghentikan kegiatannya, dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat soosok Kibum tengah berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Sejak kapan Choi Seongsanim berubah menjadi konsultan klub kesenian?"tanya Kibum.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masuk dengan mengendap-endap?"omel Seunghyun.

"Mengendap-endap? Tidak. Aku masuk dengan terang-terangan. Mungkin seongsanim tidak menyadarinya jika di belakang masih ada pintu untuk memasukkan barang yang belum dikunci. Sangat dekat dengan lapangan basket." jawab Kibum dengan santainya.

Sementara Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan sambil menahan tangisnya. Kibum pun menyadari hal itu, namun dia hanya diam, tidak langsung mengambil tindakan apapun.

"Kau bukan anggota klub kesenian, untuk apa kesini?" tanya Seunghyun dengan kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Hah, ternyata yang bukan anggota klub kesenian tidak boleh masuk? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bergabung dengan klub kesenian sekarang." ujar Kibum sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Lupakan! Selain pelajaran olahraga, kau sama sekali tidak bisa melukis!" cegah Seunghyun.

"Belum tentu. Mungkin saja aku punya sisi lain yang belum diketahui oleh orang lain. Misalnya, seorang seongsanim yang terkenal perhatian, baik, dan tampan bisa melakukan pelecehan terhadap mahasiswanya." ujar Kibum dengan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku akan menuntutmu karena telah menghina seorang seongsanim!" ujar Seunghyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Seongsanim, jangan terburu-buru mengancam orang. Aku kan hanya berandai-andai saja." ucap Kibum dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Seunghyun merasa terpojok dan tidak dapat berkata apapun. Kemudian Kibum mengambil sebuah cutter dari meja dan melangkah semakin mendekat.

"Ya, kau mau apa?" tanya Seunghyun sambil melangkah mundur, ketakutan.

"Aku mau apa? Aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mau meraut pensil saja. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan alat ini untuk mencoret wajah anda yang terlihat alim dan jujur." ujar Kibum tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kibum terus melangkah maju menuju Seunghyun, sementara Seunghyun yang ketakutan sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana karena di belakangnya terdapat tembok. Kyuhyun melihat hal itu pun membelalakkan matanya. Ini seperti bukan sosok Kibum yang dia kenal. Kibum saat ini seperti orang lain dengan aura membunuh yang sangat terasa. Saat Kibum akan melangkah melewati Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri Seunghyun, Kyuhyun pun dengan segera berdiri dan membuat langkah Kibum terhenti. Seunhyun pun tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

"Kau sudah gila! Aku sudah malas meladeni mahasiswa yang sudah seharusnya berhenti sepertimu!" omel Seunghyun sambil berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"Tch, cepat sekali dia mengaku kalah. Tidak seru!" ujar Kibum sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kibum pun membuang cutternya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Membiarkan orang memegangmu, tapi tidak meminta uang darinya." sindir Kibum.

Kyuhyun terisak pelan mendengar ucapan Kibum. Kibum pun menatap iba kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, jangan lemah. Menjadi lemah tidak ada gunanya. Dan dengan ekspresi wajahmu saat ini, hanya membuat orang ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh." ucap Kibum lagi, membuat Kyuhyun spontan menghentikan isakannya.

Kibum pun hanya menghela napas melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Saat Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak sengaja dia melihat lukisan yang dibuat Kyuhyun, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat antusias, seperti Kibum yang biasa mengerecoki Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kau yang melukis ini!" ucap Kibum dengan kagum, sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

"Lukisanmu mirip dengan gips itu." ucap Kibum lagi sambil menghampiri gips yang menjadi objek lukisan Kyuhyun.

"M-A-R-S" eja Kibum saat melihat nametag di depan gips itu.

"Mars. Bukankah artinya planet merah?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"Dewa perang." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dewa perang? Oh, jadi dia namja pengecut yang gila perang dan takut gagal dalam legenda Yunani itu. Bukankah harusnya wajahnya sangat kejam?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Dia memang dewa perang. Tapi kudengar definisi orang Roma terhadapnya sangat berbeda." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" ujar Kibum sambil meneliti patung gips itu dengan seksama.

"Mereka bilang , Mars seharusnya memakai baju perang yang bercahaya, berwajah tampan, dan sangat kejam. Seorang pahlawan yang memimpin pasukannya keluar dari malam yang tragis." jelas Kyuhyun lebih lanjut.

"Pahlawan yang menerobos malam yang tragis." ulang Kibum sambil meneliti wajah gips itu.

Kyuhyun pun hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku Kibum. Tidak lama kemudian, Donghae masuk ke ruangan itu melalui pintu yang sama dengan yang dilalui Kibum.

"Kibum-ah." panggil Donghae.

Kibum pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gips itu dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Donghae.

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Kibum.

Kibum pun berbalik dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun balas menatap Kibum.

"Cepatlah pulang!" ujar Kibum, dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Ah, satu lagi! Aku sudah merubahnya menjadi dua kali lipat." ucap Kibum sambil melemparkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Kibum, dan dia mendapati jika benada yang dilempar Kibum adalah sejumlah uang yang diikat dengan gelang karet hitam miliknya yang tadi dipinjam Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum sekilas dan langsung berbalik pergi sambil menarik Donghae yang masih menatap Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun masih memandangi uang dan gelang ditangannya.

.

Kibum memasuki minimarket untuk membeli beberapa botol soju sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Saat sedang melangkah ke kasir, Kibum melihat cermin yang berada di dinding, dan dia diam terpaku. Namun dia segera berjalan perlahan meneruskan langkahnya dan melewati cermin itu. Saat sudah melewati cermin, Kibum langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan ragu dia melangkah mudur dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan cermin itu. Namun Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin itu, dan Kibum mulai merasa napasnya sesak dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kibum memberanikan dirinya menatap kembali cermin dihadapannya. Dan saat ia mendapati bayangannya terpantul di cermin itu, Kibum pun mendesah lega.

.

.

.

 **nah loh, ada apa dengan Kibum?**

 **gomawo buat respon positifnya readers-nim... *bow***

 **dan jeongmal gomawo for the review-ers:**

lydiasimatupang2301; ressalini; Awaelfkyu13; Cuttiekyu94; CatLuckKyu; Yong Do Jin316; erna137; michhazz; fanatwik; Sur0203; xoxojung00; Ryerii316; ; Sinta669; Sarah Kihyunnie; emon el; Desviana407; .146; readlight; wijayanti628; Retnoelf; Dindaa; rismaaa; Lee Gyu Won; Wonhaesung Love; Guest; siyohyuncho; abelkyu; R.A.F3395; Hanna shinjiseok; Name readayna; hyunnie02; Hwang635; Guest; brimarc; araaaa; dek

 **and also jeongmal gomawo for those who follow n favorite this ff**

 **chapter dua ini, otte?**

 **makin seru atau malah boring?**

 **TBC / END?**

 **as usual, you decide it for the next chapter**

 **oiya, buat yang minta update** **Wrong Love** **,** **The Witch** **, n** **Wedding Night** **, mianhe belom bisa di update, karena lagi gak dapet feel di ff laen, lagi demen sama Mars, kkk ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

Kibum memasuki minimarket untuk membeli beberapa botol soju sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Saat sedang melangkah ke kasir, Kibum melihat cermin yang berada di dinding, dan dia diam terpaku. Namun dia segera berjalan perlahan meneruskan langkahnya dan melewati cermin itu. Saat sudah melewati cermin, Kibum langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan ragu dia melangkah mudur dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan cermin itu. Namun Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin itu, dan Kibum mulai merasa napasnya sesak dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kibum memberanikan dirinya menatap kembali cermin dihadapannya. Dan saat ia mendapati bayangannya terpantul di cermin itu, Kibum pun mendesah lega.

 **MARS**

 **KiHyun**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **...**

Kibum pun segera pulang ke flat sederhananya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian di minimarket tadi dan dia pun segera teringat dengan kata-kata yang pernah dokter ucapkan kepadanya, membuatnya terisak hebat.

" _Kejadian itu mempengaruhi syaraf otak. Kesannya tidak akan hilang total, karena ada kenangan di dalam hati. Kau akan merasa takut dengan yang kau lihat. Inti dari fungsi otak yaitu mengembangkan rasa takut dan perasaan dengan bagus. Kau bisa saja tiba-tiba mati suri, berhenti bernapas, bahkan kemungkinana fungsi jantung juga ikut berhenti. Karena hubungan syaraf otak yang bertentangan, imajinasinya akan tetap ada. Sebaiknya pikiranmu menghindar dari kenangan."_

Kibum pun meminum semua soju yang baru saja dibelinya. Dalam keadaan terbaring mabuk, dia dapat dengan jelas melihat kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Dengan sketsa lukisan Kyuhyun di tangannya, dia pun kembali menangis dalam diam.

...

At Campus...

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Kibum dengan santai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang namja yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Namun Kibum tidak menghentikan langkahnya, dia tetap berjalan santai, membuat kedua namja tersebut mau tidak mau mengikutinya.

"Hei Kim Kibum, aku kapten baru klub basket. Kemarin aku melihat permainanmu, dan itu sangat bagus. Apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan tim basket? Jika ada penyerang depan sebaikmu, kita pasti bisa menjadi juara." ujar salah satu namja tersebut.

"Tsk, hanya buang-buang waktu saja!" ucap Kibum singkat.

Mendengar kata-kata pedas Kibum, kedua namja tersebut pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengikuti Kibum. Setelah beberapa langkah, Kibum pun menoleh menghadap kedua namja itu.

"Kalau jadi juara, apakah aku akan dapat uang?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab namja yang lain.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja!" ucap Kibum, kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelasnya, membuat kedua namja tersebut terbengong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, dia itu aneh!" ucap salah satu namja tadi.

"Dia terlalu sombong!" balas namja yang lain.

...

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya di ruang klub kesenian untuk melukis, karena jam kuliahnya dimulai pada siang hari. Kyuhyun dan beberapa orang lainnya sedang serius melukis, dengan seongsanim yang terus berkeliling untuk mengawasi.

"Pssttt... Kyuhyun-ah..."tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu belakang.

Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus pada lukisannya tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu.

"Psstt.. Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil suara itu agak keras.

Suara itu pun sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan semua orang disitu menoleh, termasuk sang seongsanim. Melihat tatapan terganggu dari semua orang, suara yang ternyata adalah Kibum itu pun hanya menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menunduk malu, karena merasa dialah yang menjadi penyebab keributan itu.

"Annyeong Kim seongsanim..." sapa Kibum kepada sang seongsanim yang nenatap sebal kepadanya.

"Tck! Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan anak nakal itu? Dengarkan nasehatku, jauhi dia!" ucap sang seongsanim kepada Kyuhyun.

Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun pun hanya menunduk, sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Setelah sang seongsanim berlalu, Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya dan tidak menghiraukan Kibum.

"Pssst.. Kyuhyun-ah! Kesini sebentar! Cepatlah!" ujar Kibum tidak sabar.

Karena takut Kibum membuat keributan lebih jauh, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi menghampiri Kibum ke arah pintu belakang, dimana banyak terdapat gips-gips, patung-patung, dan kanvas yang saling bertumpuk.

"Banyak sekali barangnya." komentar Kibum, dan Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Maaf! Kau sedang belajar, aku malah menyuruhmu keluar." ucap Kibum, namun Kyuhyun masih diam, menunggu ucapan Kibum selanjutnya.

"Oh!" ucap Kibum, sambil segera pun mengambil sesuatu dari tas ranselnya.

"Ini ku kembalikan. Maaf karena terlipat-lipat, tapi aku sudah berusaha merapikannya." Ucap Kibum sambil memberikan sketsa lukisan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima sketsa tersebut.

"Kau berterima kasih kepadaku? Padahal aku sudah membuatnya terlipat-lipat, kenapa kau malah berterim kasih?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak tahu di bekalangnya ada gambar, jadi aku spontan melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke saku belakang." lanjut Kibum yang merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa, lagipula ini hanyalah sketsa. Kalau aku sudah melukisnya di kanvas, maka sketsa ini tidak akan ada gunanya lagi." jelas Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kibum mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksud dari tidak ada gunanya lagi adalah kau mau membuangnya? Jika kau memang mau membuangnya, lebih baik berikan saja padaku." ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Kibum dan dia dapat melihat keseriusan di wajah Kibum. Nampaknya Kibum memang benar-benar menyukai sketsa itu, namja manis itu pun tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kau memang menyukainya, aku akan memberikannya dalam bentuk lukisan cat yang sudah jadi untukmu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, Kibum pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"tanya Kibum dengan antusias berlebihan.

"Hmm. Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Kibum pun tertawa bahagia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kibum pun menghentikan tawanya, seolah tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Eh, sepertinya aku sangat tidak tahu malu. Setelah sembarangan mengambil barang orang, tapi aku malah... Ah, setelah aku pikir-pikir, sepertinya memang begitu ya? Tapi... aku tidak punya uang, dan aku juga tidak punya benda berharga yang bisa kutawarkan." monolog Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Kibum, namun tiba-tiba Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, mendapatkan ide.

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku melindungimu saja? Aku berjanji! Apapun yang akan terjadi padamu kelak, aku pastiakan selalu membantumu. Bagaimana? Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku tawarkan." ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun pun hanya terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Kibum.

"Baiklah, annyeong..." karena merasa tidak akan mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun, Kibum pun memilih pergi.

Kibum pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbaik.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Yaitu... saat kau mau bermesraan, aku dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan tubuhku kepadamu. Gratis." ucap Kibum dengan senyum jahilnya, dan kemudian segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengan menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Namun, setelah Kibum mulai melangkah menjauh, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Pinjamkan tubuhmu padaku!"

"MWO?"

Kibum pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Saking terkejutnya, Kibum pun menyenggol patung-patung disana dan membuat semuanya berjatuhan, membuat Kyuhyun meringis membayangkan amarah sang seongsanim kelak.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Kibum tanpa menghiraukan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Aku bilang, pinjamkan tubuhmu kepadaku. Jadilah modelku." jelas Kyuhyun.

Kibum pun hanya bisa menggeruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia membayangkan hal lain ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang ingin meminjam tubuhnya, dan menjadi model lukisan sama sekali tidak ada dalam bayangannya.

...

Dan pagi hari itu juga, setelah kegiatan melukis usai dan ruang klub kesenian itu kosong, Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum masuk.

"Sudah sepi, kau boleh masuk." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kibum pun memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah enggan.

"Berdiam diri untuk dilukis, aku sangat tidak terbiasa." ujar Kibum.

Kyuhyun pun tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Kibum, dia pun menunjuk sebuah bangku, "Kau diam disitu saja."

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun segera mengambil kanvas kosong dan menyiapkan peralatan melukis lainnya.

"Apakah aku perlu membuka baju?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak usah. Buka saja jaketmu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Lalu, bagaimana cara aku duduk?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Terserah."

Kibum pun lalu duduk bersandar di kursi itu dengan santai. Dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masi sibuk berkutat mempersiapkan peralatan melukisnya.

"Saat aku bilang mau meminjamkan tubuhku, sama sekali tidak terbayang olehku jika tubuhku akan digunakan untuk melukis. Tadinya aku berencana kita bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Hal yang bisa membuatmu puas." ucap Kibum berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memasang kanvas pada kayu penyangga.

"Eh, kudengar kau membenci sentuhan. Kenapa?" tanya Kibum iseng.

"Bisakah jangan bergerak terus? Juga jangan bicara terus. Aku jadi susah melukisnya." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menanggapi ocehan Kibum.

"Aku bukan patung gips. Aku ini manusia hidup." protes Kibum.

Kibum pun melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu dan dia melihat patung gips bernama MARS yang pernah dilukis Kyuhyun.

"Eh, kau pernah mendengar pesan sang dewa perang? Iblis yang menakutkan akan menguasai dunia ini dan kemudian dunia ini akan dikuasai oleh Mars. Menurutmu, jika dunia ini dikuasai oleh dewa perang, akan jadi seperti apa?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai sibum membuat sketsa dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih percaya jika dewa perang adalah dewa yang sesat." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, apapun yang aku percaya, pokoknya dunia ini memang kacau, dan cepat atau lambat akan binasa. Aku tidak percaya dengan akhir yang indah kelak. Karena jika memang seperti itu, lebih baik terjadi kiamat yang membara dan megah. Bukankah begitu lebih baik?" komentar Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan pandangan yang berpindah cepat dari Kibum ke kanvas dengan tangan yang terus bergerak membuat sketsa Kibum. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Kibum pun bersandar malas di kursi itu dan memjamkan matanya.

"Kenapa masih belum tiba juga? Aku penasaran, dunia ini akan berubah menjadi seperti apa di akhir nanti." ocehnya lagi.

"Kalau dunia benar-benar binasa, apa kau tidak sedih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya diam, namun Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing. Tapi posisi Kibum saat ini membuatnya susah untuk dilukis.

"Hei, duduk yang benar!" ucap Kyuhyun, namun Kibum tida bergeming dari posisinya.

"Hei..."

"..."

Tidak ada respon dari Kibum namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus.

"Tsk, baru sebentar saja sudah ketiduran."

Kyuhyun pun meletakkan pensilnya, kemudian menghampiri Kibum yang tertidur di kursi. Dia meneliti wajah Kibum dari dekat.

" _Tingkah lakunya memang aneh, membuat orang sulit memahaminya. Tapi dia memiliki wajah yang bersih dan polos. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan sisi jahatnya. Dan di diunia ini memang banyak terdapat kejahatan yang membuat orang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tidak tahu harus berusaha seperti apa, dan dia mengungkapkannya satu persatu." batin Kyuhyun._

 _..._

Siang itu, di kelas bahasa Inggris, seperti biasa, Seunghyun mengajar di depan kelas.

"Jadi, kata kerja berubah sesuai dengan tenses yang digunakan. Baiklah, siapa yang mau maju kedepan untuk membuat kalimat? Raise your hand, please!" ucap Seunghyun.

Para mahasiswa saling berbisik dan tidak ada yang mau mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian Seunghyun melihat Kibum yang sedang asik tertidur di kursinya, tampak jelas jika Kibum sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya sama sekali. Seunghyun pun melihat peluang untuk mempermalukan Kibum, sebagai balasannya atas kejadian di ruang klub kesenian.

"Kim Kibum!" panggil Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk, langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Seunghyun memanggil Kibum, karena Kyuhyun tahu jika Kibum tengah melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya di kelas itu. Kyuhyun yakin jika Seunghyun berniat mempermalukan Kibum saat ini. Sementara itu, Donghae segera membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur disampingnya.

"Kim Kibum!" panggil Seunghyun lagi.

"Heh bangun!" ucap Donghae di telinga Kibum dan sukses membuat Kibum membuka matanya.

"Seongsanim menyuruhmu kedepan!" ucap Donghae sebelum Kibum sempat protes karena waktu tidurnya terganggu.

"Mwo?" tanya Kibum bingung kerena nyawanya masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya pasca tidur.

"Maju! Buat kalimat ke depan!" jelas Donghae singkat.

Eunhyuk yang berniat mencari muka dengan Kibum pun segera mengankat tangannya.

"Seongsanim, biar aku saja yang maju." ujar Eunhyuk menawarkan diri.

"Jangan buru-buru. Kita berika dulu kesempatan untuk Kibum-ssi. Kenapa? Kibum-ssi, setelah dua tahun belajar di kelas yang sama, kau pasti bisa kan?" ujar Seunghyun dengan senyum mengejek.

"Cepat maju!" perintanya lagi.

Kibum pun menatap Seunghyun dengan tajam. Perlahan, dengan langkah yakin, Kibum pun maju. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyaksikan itu semua dengan khawatir.

Setelah Kibum di depan, Seunghyun kembali mengejek Kibum.

"Apa kau baru bisa bersemangat sepuluh menit menjelang jam pelajaran usai, huh?" ucapnya dengan senyum menyepelekan.

"Kau yang membuatku terbangun, jadi jangan salahkan aku." ucap Kibum dengan suara pelan namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Seunghyun.

Seunghyun hanya berdecih, mengabaikan ucapan Kibum, dan mulai kembali menulis soal di papan tulis di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Kibum. Tanpa ragu, Kibum pun mulai menulis, dan tulisan yang dibuat Kibum itu membuat riuh kelas. Menyadari keributan yang terjadi, Seunghyun pun mengecek tulisan yang dibuat Kibum. Matanya terbelalak sementara Kibum sengaja membaca tulisannya dengan keras.

"This teacher who appears to be nice is actually a bastard who initiates sexual harrasment to his student."

"Seongsanim yang kelihatan baik ini sebenarnya bajingan yang melecehkan siswanya." ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk wajah Seunghyun, dan kelas pun seketika menjadi ricuh.

"Tenang! Semuanya tenang dulu!" ucap Seunghyun, dan kelas pun kembali tenang meskipun bisikan-bisikan masih terdengar di sana-sini.

"Seongsanim, saat aku berusia delapan tahun, aku tinggal di Los Angles selama delapan tahun." ucap Kibum dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Setelah itu, Kibum pun dengan santai berjalan kembali ke kursinya, sementara Seunghyun sibuk menghapus tulisan Kibum di papan tulis. Saat melewati kursi Kyuhyun, Kibum menjulurkan telapak tangannya, mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ber- _high five._

"Give me five. Ayo cepat! Balas dendam itu sangat menyenangkan." bisik Kibum yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan segera menepuk telapak tangan Kibum. Kibum pun ikut tersenyum, dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kursinya di barisan belakang.

...

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, seorang namja yang terlihat cantik sedang tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Heechul-ah! Heechul-ah! Kembali kemari!" teriakan seorang suster membuatnya berbalik pergi.

Namun sebelum benar-benar melangkah menjauh, dia menoleh sekali lagi dan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat disana?" tanya sang suster.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang paling indah di dunia." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Di balik punggungnya, terlihat seekor ular yang tengah membelit erat seekor katak.

...

Heechul tengah memandang keluar jendela dari aula rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Heechul-ah, kenapa kau tidak mengenakan baju pasienmu?" tanya Park uisanim.

"Karena dengan pakaian ini, aku terlihat normal." jawab Heechul, dan sang uisa pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum.

"Ah, kudengar dari Lee uisanim, minggu depan kau akan pulang, setelah dua tahun kau tinggal disini." ujar sang uisa lagi.

"Kurang dua bulan."ralat Heechul.

"Park uisa, apa kau ingat namaku?" tanya Heechul.

Park uisa, yang bernama lengkap Park Jungsoo, pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Disini banyak orang berlalu lalang keluar dan masuk, namun aku mengingat kisah setiap orang." jawab sang uisa.

"Ah, kebetulan. Sudah lama kau ingin menanyakan satu hal, aku pernah menemukan sebuah lukisan yang dulu ditinggalkan orang. Kau tahu siapa yang melukisnya?" tanya Heechul sambil menyerahkan lukisan yang dimaksudnya. Sebuah lukisan wajah berwarna hitam yang dilukis dengan acak.

"Tentu saja ingat!" jawab sang uisa sambil tersenyum.

"Dulu dia adalah pasienku. Dia sedikit lebih muda darimu. Pertama kali masuk rumah sakit ini, dia tidak berani bercermin. Dia memecahkan semua cermin di rumas sakit ini." jelas Park uisa.

Heechul pun hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban yang didapatnya.

...

Setelah jam kuliah berakhir, Kibum pun segera memacu motornya untuk pergi bekerja part-time. Setelah Kibum keluar dari area parkir kampus, Seunghyun keluar dari tempaat persembunyiannya sambil menyeringai. Seperti biasanya, Kibum melajukan motor balapnya dengan sangat cepat. Saat itu jalanan sangat lengang, sehingga Kibum dengan leluasa bisa memacu kecepatan motornya.

Namun tiba-tiba di persimpangan nampak sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang sangat besar tengah melintas perlahan. Kibum pun segera menarik rem tangannya, namun nihil, motornya tetap melaju dengan kencang karena seseorang telah memotong rem motor Kibum. Kibum pun panik, karena jaraknya dengan truk itu sudah sangat dekat dan dapat dipastikan dia akan menabrak. Namun Kibum dengan cepat bertindak, saat motornya hampir menabrak truk itu, dia segera memiringkan motornya sehingga motornya dapat melalui bagian bawah mobil truk yang itu, meskipun helm yang dikenakannya terpental.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kibum pun segera membawa motornya ke bengkel untuk diperiksa.

"Untung saja reaksimu cepat. Dengan kecepatanmu itu, kalau tidak mati, pasti koma. Rem depan dan belakang motormu dipotong orang. Memangnya kau menyinggung siapa?" tanya sang montir.

"Banyak sekali. Sudah tidak terhitung." jawab Kibum seadanya.

"Waspadalah! Masih bertanding?" tanya sang montir lagi.

"Hahh... Motornya rusak, uang juga tidak punya. Bagaimana aku bisa ikut?" ujar Kibum pasrah.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan seongsanim-mu?"

"Ne. Aku dan dia tidak cocok. Shindong seongsanim terus melarangku naik motor." ucap Kibum dengan senyum kecil.

"Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Pulang?" ulang Kibum, dan senyum di wajahnya pun lenyap.

"Kalau aku pulang, aku bisa gila." ucap Kibum sambil mendengus kasar.

"Tsk, kau kan memang tidak waras!" gurau sang montir.

"Benar juga!" ucap Kibum dengan tawa lebar di wajah tampannya.

...

Keesokan paginya...

Seunghyun tengah berjalan dengan tenang di koridor kampus menuju ruangannya. Sesekali para mahasiswa menegurnya, dan dibalasnya dengan ramah. Tiba-tiba Kibum merangkulnya dengan sangat erat dari belakang dan membawanya berjalan dengan cepat menuruni tangga.

"Annyeong seongsanim... Kelihatannya orang-orang hanya melihatmu dari satu sisi saja ya... " ucap Kibum sambil terus memaksa Seunghyun mengikuti langkahnya.

"K-kau sedang bicara apa?" tanya Seunghyun tergagap.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi. Aku hampir terbaring di rumah sakit." ucap Kibum sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang sepi.

Kibum bergerak seolah-olah ia akan mendorong Seunghyun dari atas tangga itu, membuat Seunghyun nyaris menjerit ketakutan, namun Kibum menahan tubuh Seunghyun dari belakang.

"Lihat! Aku suka dengan hal yang menegangkan."bisik Kibum tepat di telinga Seunghyun.

"Tapi... Seunghyun seongsanim tercinta, kalau sudah melakukannya, kenapa tidak sampai selesai saja? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup." ujar Kibum sambil mencengkeram erat lengan Seunghyun.

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kibum pun melepaskan Seunghyun yang sudah sangat pucat, lalu dia menuruni tangga tersebut dengan santai. Setelah menuruni beberapa tangga, Kibum pun berbalik.

"Oiya, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, mobil bapak yang berwarna putih itu kan?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Hati-hatilah kalau menyetir." lanjut Kibum lagi, kemudian dia pergi meniggalkan Seunghyun yang diam memantung di puncak tangga itu.

...

Setelah jam pertama berakhir, para mahasiswa segera membereskan bukunya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk dan berteriak.

"Hei chingudeul, tadi aku mendapat informasi jika Seunghyun seongsanim tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri hari ini!" serunya.

Kelas pun menjadi riuh karena kabar itu. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menoleh ke arah Kibum yang sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya.

...

Di kelas berikutnya, Kyuhyun saat itu tengah sibuk meruncingkan pensilnya dengan pisau cutter. Dari arah pintu masuk, terlihat Eunhyuk yang tengah mengejar langkah Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, apa kau mendengarku?" rajuk Eunhyuk, namja manis itu tidak menyerah sama sekali untuk mendapatkkan perhatian Kibum.

"Ne.. aku mendengarmu." ujar Kibum dengan acuh.

Tanpa sengaja Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk seorang diri, dan dia pun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk yang terus mengekorinya.

"Kibum-ah, ayo ajak aku naik motormu untuk pergi berkeliling." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mau! Kalau ada yang membonceng di motorku, motorku bisa cemburu dan kemudian menjatuhkanku." ucap Kibum sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh mendapati Kibum disampingnya, dan tersenyum, Kibum pun balas tersenyum lebih lebar. Melihat pemandangan manis itu, Eunhyuk pun merasa sangat kesal. Dengan sengaja dia menyenggol keras punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah meraut pensilnya sehingga jari Kyuhyun tergores oleh pisau cutter yang dipegangnya.

"Ah!" pekik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mian."ucap Eunhyuk singkat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"omel Kibum pada Eunhyuk.

Kibum pun kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangi luka berdarah di jarinya.

"Kau berdarah." ucap Kibum, namun Kyuhyun masih diam memanangi lukanya.

"Tsk, kau bodoh sekali!" ucap Kibum yang dengan cepat membawa jari Kyuhyun yang terluka ke mulutnya untuk dihisap darahnya.

Kyuhyun pun membelalakkan matanya mendapatkan perlakuan Kibum, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menyaksikan nya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik jarinya dari mulut Kibum, dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara itu Eunhyuk tengah memandang Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

...

"Kalau kau seperti itu, kau bisa membuat keadaanya berada dalam bahaya!" ucap Donghae pada Kibum saat mereka tengah menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama.

"Bahaya?"tanya Kibum heran.

"Aku selalu melakukan kebiasaan itu sejak kecil." jelas Kibum sambil memperagakan caranya menghisap jari yang berdarah.

"Tsk, kebiasaanmu aneh sekali. Lagipula, wajahmu kan tampan, kenapa kau malah suka dengan namja polos yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri? Kuberitahu kau, sekarang Kyuhyun berada dalam bahaya gara-gara kau." ujar Donghae.

"Aku tidak percaya kata-katamu. Eh, kau terlihat begitu peduli padanya, apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" goda Kibum.

"Kau bicara apa? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne. Sudah lama aku curiga kepadamu. Sebentar bilang dia aneh, sebentar bilang aku harus menjauhinya, dan sekarang..."

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae memotong ucapan Kibum.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" ulang Kibum sambil maju selangkah seakan tengah menantang Donghae.

Mereka pun beradu tatap dengan sengit selama beberapa saat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka?" jawab Donghae sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Lagipula masa remaja baru saja dimulai, dan aku orang yang tidak bisa diikat." ujar Donghae sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kibum yang tengah terdiam.

...

Sementara itu, di atap kampus Kyuhyun tengah disudutkan oleh Eunhyuk dan seorang temannya, Junsu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat sombong, chingu. Jangan kira dia baik kepadamu, dan kau langsung bersemangat. Kau kira Kibum serius dengan namja sepertimu?" ucap Junsu sambil mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang terdiam, sementara Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikan.

"Lihat wajahmu itu? Apa bagusnya?" ucap Junsu lagi sambil mendorong Kyuhun, namun Kyuhyun masih tetap diam.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memberikan rekasi apapun, Eunhyuk pun melangkah maju.

"Aku benci dengan wajahmu yang terlihat melankolis itu. Setiap hari duduk di bagian belakang kelas, seolah minta dikasihani. Aku kesal sekali melihatmu. Kau suka berpura-pura agar dikasihani kan? Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mebuatmu benar-benar dikasihani agar kau puas. Kuharap kau bisa ingat selamanya."ucap Eunhyuk dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kemudian Eunhyuk maju satu langkah dan berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, "Jangan. Dekati. Kibum!"

Selanjutnya Eunhyuk membuang tas Kyuhyun, sedangkan Junsu segera membuka mantel dan kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan membuangnya kebawah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meronta dan menangis dalam diam.

Setelahnya, Eunhyuk dan Junsu pun kembali ke kelas dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Shindong seongsanim memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah, pelajaran dimulai."

"Kyuhyun tidak datang? Biasanya dia tidak pernah membolos." ucap Shindong saat melihat kursi Kyuhyun yang kosong.

"Hari ini dia tidak akan masuk, seongsanim."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan masuk? Aneh. Donghae dan Kibum juga tidak masuk." ucap Shindong sambil melihat dua kursi kosong lainnya.

Eunhyuk pun menoleh dan dia baru menyadari jika Kibum tidak ada di kelas, dan dia pun merasa tidak tenang akan hal itu.

Sementara itu Donghae memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam diri di bawah pohon di halaman belakang kampus, sedangkan Kibum hanya berjalan menyusuri kampus tanpa tujuan, namun ternyata kakinya membawanya melangkah ke arah atap kampus.

Kibum terdiam menikmati pemandangan dari atas serta angin sejuk yang menyapa wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun menoleh dan dia melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di sudut sambil menunduk memeluk lututnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kibum terus memperhatikan orang itu, sampai tiba-tiba dengan perlahan orang itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Kibum begitu terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kaos dalam yang sangat tipis di musim gugur seperti ini, yang membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Beruntung Eunhyuk tidak membuka paksa celana yang dikenakannya.

Saat Kibum telah sampai tepat didepannya, Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Kibum pun berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Kibum pelan.

Tanpa berniat menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya terus menangis terisak.

"Apakah ini karenaku? Siapa yang telah melakukannya?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kibum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan bibir yang mulai membiru kedinginan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku yang terlalu lemah. Makanya dipermainkan orang." ucap Kyuhyun di sela isakannya.

Kibum pun segera melepas jaket yang diapakinya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ayo jalan! Atau kau masih mau terus belajar dengan keadaan seperti ini?" lanjut Kibum.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat Kibum memarkirkan motornya. Kibum pun segera menaiki motornya dan memberikan helm pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak menerima helm yang Kibum berikan, membuat Kibum kesal.

"Yak! Apa kau lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kelas?"

"Tapi... bukankah kau bilang jika motormu tidak boleh dipakai membonceng orang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, itu. Aku sudah berubah pikiran." jawab Kibum singkat, namun Kyuhyun masih belum mau mengambil helm Kibum.

'Oh iya, aku lupa. Kalau naik motor, kau harus dekat-dekat denganku, dan memelukku dengan erat, sementara kau benci dengan sentuhan. Baiklah, luapakan saja jika kau merasa terpaksa." ucap Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah Kibum yang memancarkan ketulusan untuk membantunya, kemudian dia pun segera mengambil helm yang tadi disodorkan Kibum. Kibum awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun segera menaiki motor Kibum.

"Ikat yang kuat."ujar Kibum saat Kyuhyun tengah memakai helmnya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Helm ku hanya ada satu. Lebih baik kau berdoa saja semoga tidak ada polisi yang melihat." Ujar Kibum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sudah siap belum? Peluk yang erat!"

Kibum segera menghidupkan motornya dan menarik gasnya kencang, membuat Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Sementara itu di kelas Eunhyuk tengah mengikuti pelajaran dengan malas.

"Eh, Eunhyuk-ah, ada suara motor balap!" ucap Junsu memberitahu Eunhyuk.

Di kampus itu yang menggunakan motor balap hanyalah Kibum. Maka dari itu Eunhyuk segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kelas, tanpa menghiraukan Shindong yang berteriak memanggilnya. Dari depan kelasnya terlihat jelas Kibum yang tengah mengendarai motornya dan dibelakangnya Kyuhyun tengah memeluknya dengan erat diboncengannya, membuat Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi.

 **...**

 **Happy Fasting Month!**

 **masih adakah yang menanti kelanjutan ff ini? XD**

 **mian for really late update**

MIAN BANGET BUAT TYPO YG AMAT SANGAT PARAH

SEKALI LAGI, KYUHYUN DAN EUNHYUK DISINI NAMJA SEMUA YA...

 **big thanks for reviewers, followers, n favoriters**

 **luv you all**

 **chapter ini udah dibikin panjang loh,**

 **otte?**

 **TBC / END?**

 **again, you decide it readers-nim...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tapi... bukankah kau bilang jika motormu tidak boleh dipakai membonceng orang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, itu. Aku sudah berubah pikiran." jawab Kibum singkat, namun Kyuhyun masih belum mau mengambil helm Kibum.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kalau naik motor, kau harus dekat-dekat denganku, dan memelukku dengan erat, sementara kau benci dengan sentuhan. Baiklah, luapakan saja jika kau merasa terpaksa." ucap Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah Kibum yang memancarkan ketulusan untuk membantunya, kemudian dia pun segera mengambil helm yang tadi disodorkan Kibum. Kibum awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun segera menaiki motor Kibum.

"Ikat yang kuat."ujar Kibum saat Kyuhyun tengah memakai helmnya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Helm ku hanya ada satu. Lebih baik kau berdoa saja semoga tidak ada polisi yang melihat." Ujar Kibum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sudah siap belum? Peluk yang erat!"

Kibum segera menghidupkan motornya dan menarik gasnya kencang, membuat Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Sementara itu di kelas Eunhyuk tengah mengikuti pelajaran dengan malas.

"Eh, Eunhyuk-ah, ada suara motor balap!" ucap Junsu memberitahu Eunhyuk.

Di kampus itu yang menggunakan motor balap hanyalah Kibum. Maka dari itu Eunhyuk segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kelas, tanpa menghiraukan Shindong yang berteriak memanggilnya. Dari depan kelasnya terlihat jelas Kibum yang tengah mengendarai motornya dan dibelakangnya Kyuhyun tengah memeluknya dengan erat diboncengannya, membuat Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi.

 **...**

 **MARS**

 **KiHyun**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **Happy Reading...**

...

Motor Kibum pun berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera turun dari motor dan membuka helmnya.

"Terima kasih."ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan helm Kibum.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Kibum.

Kibum khawatir jika dia telah membuat Kyuhyun trauma naik motor karena cara mengendarainya yang terbilang cukup ekstrim.

"Karena sudah naik, kuserahkan padamu. Takut juga tidak ada gunanya."jawab Kyuhyun yang membuahkan kekehan dari mulut Kibum.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah bersedia menyerahkan dirimu kepadaku." ucap Kibum dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku tidak suka mendengar gurauanmu ini."ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius, membuat Kibum berhenti terkekeh.

"Terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku. Kali ini kau mengantarku pulang, juga kemarin kau bilang akan melindungiku. Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak serius, tapi aku tetap sangat senang. Bagiku, semua ini sangat penting. Karena sudah lama aku tidak pernah begitu dekat dengan orang lain. Terima kasih." ucap Kyuhyun lalu kemudian dia segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

"K-kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Kibum sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang hendak memasuki rumahnya dan menarik tangannya.

Namun ternyata eomma Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang bekerja melihat Kibum yang tengah menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan hal tersebut membuatnya salah paham.

"Yak! Kau sedang apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada putraku?" omel eomma Kyuhyun sambil memukuli Kibum dengan beringas.

Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat melerainya.

"Eomma, kau salah paham! Dia tidak menyakitiku! Tadi aku jatuh di kampus, dan dia yang sudah menolongku dan mengantarku pulang." jelas Kyuhyun pada sang eomma.

Mendengar penjelasan sang putra, eomma Kyuhyun pun akhirnya bisa tenang, namun dia melihat ke arah motor Kibum dan segera membuang pandangannya.

"Ini eommaku." ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Mian. Tadi kukira kau akan memaksa Kyuhyun, jadi..."

"Tidak apa ahjumma, aku mengerti. Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Kibum, teman kampus Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu dengan anda." ujar Kibum sambil membungkuk sopan.

Eomma Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa mau menatap Kibum secara langsung.

"Ayo Kyu, kita masuk!" ajak sang eomma sambil melangkah lebih dulu.

Mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam ditempat, sang eomma pun kembali menegurnya.

"Kyu, cepat masuk!"

Saat Kyuhyun akan berbalik masuk, Kibum menahannya.

"Sebentar, aku mau bertanya. Menurutmu, Donghae itu bagaimana?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Sementara sang eomma masih berdiri di pintu masuk, menunggu Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Eum, maksudku, apa kau merasa dia tampan? Atau mungkin dia sangat menyebalkan?"

"Kenapa kau merasa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Maksudku... eh, tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan saja!" ucap Kibum denagn senyum kikuknya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak berkomentar lagi dan segera berbalik melangkah ke arah sang eomma yang masih menunggunya di pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat, dia pun segera bersandar di pintu itu dan meremas dadanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum lebarnya. Dia melihat tubuhnya yang masih terbalut jaket Kibum, dia pun segera berganti pakaian, melepas jaket itu kemudian menggantungnya. Kyuhyun memandangi jaket Kibum yang tergantung dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

...

"Kau ingin aku mengikuti pertandingan? Apa tidak salah?" tanya Kibum pada Kangin yang saat ini tengan duduk dihadapannya.

"Motor saja aku tidak punya, bagaimana bisa aku ikut bertanding?" lanjutnya.

"Aku yang akan menyiapkan motornya. Beserta seluruh perawatan dan perbaikannya! Tugasmu hanya balapan saja!"tegas Kangin.

Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, Kibum kembali mengunjungi Kangin di rumah sakit. Namun dia kaget dengan permintaan Kangin yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk mengikuti pertandingan balap motor internasional, menggantikan posisinya.

"Kibum, bukankah kau mau menjadi pembalap GP? Maka dari itu, kau harus mendapatkan prestasi yang bagus dulu di pertandingan internasional, setelah itu baru kau berhak mendaftarkan diri mengikuti lomba GP."jelas Kangin pada Kibum yang hanya terdiam.

"Kurasa, kali ini kita bisa mendapatkan pertandingan Yamaha."ujar Kangin percaya diri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum mulai tertarik.

"Ne. Kudengar mereka sedang mencari pembalap muda dan berbakat untuk mewakili mereka mengikuti pertandingan. Bagaimana?"tanya Kangin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi sudah lama aku tidak latihan."ujar Kibum.

"Tsk, tidak masalah! Aku akan segera membentuk tim, lalu aku yang akan melatihmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kangin sambil mengangkat tangannya mengajak Kibum berjabat tangan.

Kibum pun tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Kangin.

"OK!"

"Sudah selesai belum ngobrolnya?" tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja datang, berniat mengantar Kangin ke ruang terapi.

"Sudah!" jawab Kangin.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu sekarang waktunya latihan." ujar Leeteuk sambil mendekat, berniat membantu Kangin berjalan dengan tongkat penyangganya.

"Biar aku sendiri saja." ujar Kangin menolak bantuan Leeteuk.

Kangin berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri dengan tongkat penyangga di kedua ketiaknya. Kibum merasa miris saat melihat kaki buatan yang saat ini digunakan Kangin. Dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Kangin bersusah payah melangkahkan kaki buatan itu, dengan Leeteuk yang dengan setia disampingnya. Setelah beberapa langkah, Kangin kembali menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Annyeong."

"Ne, annyeong." balas Kibum dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

...

"Hari ini pengecualian! Besok-besok kau tidak boleh naik motor seperti itu, dan bergaul dengan preman itu lagi."ucap eomma Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua sedang menyantap makan malam.

"Eomma, dia sudah memiliki SIM dan pernah mengikuti lomba. Lagi pula dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."bela Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pernah mengikuti lomba? Apa bedanya dengan preman yang sudah menabrak ayahmu sampai mati?"cecar eomma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar perkataan sang eomma.

"Tidak semua orang yang naik motor seperti itu. Kibum orang baik."ucap Kyuhyun sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Eomma Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan putranya.

...

Kibum kembali ke flat sederhananya saat hari sudah larut. Saat dia hendak membuka kunci, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kibum-ah..."

Kibum pun menoleh, dan dia cukup heran mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Ada perlu apa mencariku?"tanya Kibum dengan raut wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau bilang jika tidak boleh ada yang menaiki motormu? Lalu kenapa Cho Kyuhyun boleh?" tanya Eunhyuk to the point.

"Karena ada yang mengerjainya." jawab Kibum.

"Itu masalahnya. Kenapa kau ikut campur?"ucap Eunhyuk dengan kesal.

"Terserahku!"

"Kau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ini urusanku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengaku? Aku terus menunggumu, Kibum-ah!"

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak usah menungguku!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau tidur denganku!"bentak Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena kau yang menggodaku, dan kebetulan aku tergoda olehmu. Hanya itu. Lagipula kita melakukannya atas suka sama suka, kurasa itu adil."jelas Kibum sambil melangkah memasuki flatnya.

"Tapi aku serius! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun merebutmu!"bentak Eunhyuk penuh emosi.

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Kibum dengan cepat menoleh dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Ternyata kau! Ternyata kau yang melakukannya!"

"Kau yang memaksaku berbuat begini! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini!"ucap Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Kibum melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk masih dengan wajah penuh emosinya.

"Harusnya kau tahu, aku ini bajingan yang bisa pacaran dengan delapan orang sekaligus. Kau sendiri juga mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Tapi kini kuberitahu, Cho Kyuhyun berbeda dengan kedelapan orang itu. Lebih baik menjauh darinya!"bentak Kibum.

"Kau punya berapa banyak pacar, aku tidak keberatan. Terserah bagaimana kau menilaiku. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan posisi Cho Kyuhyun di hatimu."ucap Eunhyuk sambil terisak keras.

"Heh, kau sudah gila ya?"

"Aku tidak tahan dengan namja Cho itu! Aku tidak tahan melihat sikapmu yang berbeda kepadanya! Aku bersumpah, bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendekatimu!"racau Eunhyuk dan kemudian namja itu segera pergi dari hadapan Kibum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Siapa yang berbeda kepada siapa?"monolog Kibum sambil mengangkat bahunya dan dia segera berbalik memasuki flatnya.

...

"Silahkan hot dog nya..." ucap Donghae kepada seorang pembeli yang membeli hot dog dari stand-nya.

Hari itu Donghae tengah sibuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjual hot dog.

Setelah Donghae memberikan uang kembalian kepada pembeli tadi, tiba-tiba seseorang berusaha mengambil hot dog Donghae yang secara refleks langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Hentikan itu! Aku sudah melihatmu dari tadi!" ucap Donghae kepada namja yang ternyata adalah Kibum itu.

Kibum pun hanya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Hei, Donghae-ya, kita tidak perlu bermusuhan hanya karena menyukai orang yang sama kan?" ucap Kibum berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Apa menurutmu aku orang yang seperti itu?" jawab Donghae.

Kibum pun terseyum sambil mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengambil hot dog Donghae dan kali ini Donghae membiarkannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Kibum.

"Marah? Tsk, lupakan saja! Aku malas berbicara dengan orang bodoh seperti mu!" jawab Donghae.

"Hei, nanti kau mau makan apa?"tanya Kibum dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah hot dog.

"Nanti aku masih ada urusan. Aku akan menjemput adik-adikku."

"Oh, kalau besok?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae curiga.

Kibum pun hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menggigit hot dognya.

...

Keesokan harinya, Kibum tengah duduk di kantin dengan senyum lebarnya. Di hadapannya ada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan canggung. Berterima kasihlah kepada sifat pemaksa Kibum yang kini membuat mereka duduk berhadapan.

Kibum memperhatikan keduanya yang sama-sama menundukkan kepala tanpa ada yang berniat memulai obrolan lebih dulu. Kibum pun menghela nafasnya.

"Bukankah kalian teman saat sekolah menengah? Apakah benar-benar tidak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan?" tanya Kibum berusaha memulai obrolan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih betah diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Donghae-ya! Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau pernah menolongnya? Lalu kenapa tidak ada topik pembicaraan?" tanya Kibum kepada Donghae.

Donghae masih saja diam meskipun kini dia sudah tidak lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Kibum yang putus asa hampir berbicara lagi, sebelum tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas jusnya." ucap Kyuhyun yang berterima kasih karena jus dihadapannya.

"Jangan sungkan." jawab Donghae singkat.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Kyuhyun dan Donghae kembali diam. Kibum hanya memutar matanya malas. Dia pun mendengus keras-keras.

"Huhfft! Kalau kalian begini terus, aku bisa ketiduran!" ucap Kibum.

Kibum pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu mengambil alih percakapan itu.

"Baiklah! Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau mau didekati oleh Donghae?" tanya Kibum to-the-point kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kibum-ah..." Donghae pun panik dan berusaha menegur Kibum, sementara Kyuhyun makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Donghae-ah, sebelumnya kau bilang padaku jika kau menyukai Kyuhyun, apa itu bohong?" tanya Kibum kepada Donghae yang kini tengah salah tingkah.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" jawab Donghae.

"Jika itu benar, kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja?" ujar Kibum lagi.

"Tapi..." ujar Donghae ragu sambil melirik gugup kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa?" potong Kibum.

"Baiklah." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat kedua namja lainnya menoleh.

"Maksudku, aku dan Donghae mungkin bisa mencoba berpacaran." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, senyum di wajah Kibum langsung lenyap, sedangkan wajah Donghae terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun, Kibum dengan cepat mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dan kembali menunjukkan seyum lebarnya, kemudian dia pun menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Aku pergi. Donghae-ya, fighting!" ucap Kibum sambil hendak melangkah pergi.

"Ki-kibum..." ucap Donghae.

"Tunggu!" ujar Kyuhyun saat Kibum hendak melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil kantung kertas besar disampingnya, dan memberikannya kepada Kibum.

"Terima kasih, jaketmu." ucap Kyuhyun.

Senyum di wajah Donghae pun menghilang, sementara Kibum tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena merasa tidak enak kepada Donghae. Kibum pun langsung mengambil kantung kertas itu, dan tanpa membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung melangkah pergi.

"Kau yang bayar ya!" ucapnya pada Donghae sambil melangkah menjauh.

Setelah Kibum pergi, suasana di meja itu menjadi sangat canggung sekali. Donghae yang berusaha memilih kata-kata untuk memulai percakapan, sementara Kyuhyun masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita akan memulainya?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, bahkan dia tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" usul Donghae, yang mendapat anggukan sekilas dari Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun berjalan bersisian dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan dengan suasana yang masih canggung.

"Berjodoh sekali, ya?" ucap Donghae memulai kembali percakapan, dan Kyuhyun kini memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Ya, sangat berjodoh! Sejak sekolah menengah sampai kuliah, kita selalu sekelas." jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kau masih ingat? Saat itu kita sedang lomba dansa dan hanya kau yang tidak berani berdansa. Lalu aku pun memilih untuk menemanimu, dan kita berduaan di kelas sampai sore." ujar Donghae yang semakin berani memulai percakapan karena merasa Kyuhyun sudah mulai mau merespon ucapannya.

Kyuhyun pun kembali tersenyum, namun masih tidak berkata apapun. Dan Donghae tidak menyerah, mendapatkan senyum dari Kyuhyun saja, hatinya sudah sangat senang.

"Tidak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah empat tahun lebih sejak saat itu. Sudah empat tahun lebih juga kita menjadi teman sekelas." ujar Donghae lagi, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eh, kau mau minum kopi?" tawar Donghae saat mereka berjalan melewati sebuah kedai kopi.

"Boleh." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Atau, kita pergi nonton saja? Kudengar akhir-akhir ini banyak film yang bagus-bagus." tawar Donghae lagi.

"Terserah." jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum yang bertahan di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan beli tiket dan kau tunggu disini." ujar Donghae dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan Donghae mulai berbalik melangkah untuk membeli tiket. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, Donghae kembali berbalik dan memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiam ditempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun segera menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Donghae.

"Eum, tentu." jawab Kyuhyu dengan senyum yang kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kau begitu, aku beli tiketnya dulu." ucap Donghae sambil berlari menjauh.

Setelah Donghae tidak terlihat, senyum di wajah Kyuhyun pun menghilang dan dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sambil menunggu waktu dimulainya film yang akan mereka tonton, mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah cafe dengan posisi duduk berhadapan yang tentunya masih canggung.

"Sepertinya kita tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan sama sekali." Ujar Donghae.

"Aku memang sangat pendiam dan selalu seperti ini." ujar Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Kukira kau tidak suka bergaul dengan namja semacam Kibum. Tapi tidak disangka, kalian begitu akrab. Jujur saja, aku sangat terkejut." ucap Donghae berusaha membuat topik pembicaraan.

"Aku memang tidak pintar bicara. Semua yang ingin ku katakan, ku tuangkan dalam lukisanku. Dia mulai berbicara denganku karena lukisanku." jelas Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Lukisanmu? Sejak kapan dia menyukai seni?" tanya Donghae sambil tertawa, dan Kyuhyun puun ikut tertawa.

"Pasti lukisan wanita bugil, ya?" tebak Donghae asal.

"Bukan. Hanya lukisan seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong anaknya."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Pantas saja dia suka."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan rasa penasaran yang terlihat jelas.

"Karena Kibum tidak punya ibu. Aku dengar ibunya meninggal saat dia masih kecil." jelas Donghae, dan penjelasannya itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun berubah murung.

Donghae pun menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun saat bercerita mengenai Kibum, dan dia hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya kau menyukai Kibum, kan?" tanya Donghae to-the-point.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena sejak tadi kau tidak banyak bicara, tetapi begitu membicarakan Kibum, kau terlihat begitu gembira dan bersemangat. Pandangan matamu juga berubah." jelas Donghae, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel, dan Donghae pun segera mengecek ponselnya.

"Sudah hampir mulai. Ayo kita jalan." ajak Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun bergegas mengambil mantel dan tas nya. Namun Donghae malah sibuk mencari sesuatu di semua kantong celananya dan bahkan di dalam tasnya.

"Tiketnya hilang!" ujar Donghae.

"Hilang?"

"Ya, hilang!" ujar Donghae sambil masih berusaha mencarinya di semua tempat yang memungkinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak usah nonton saja."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah antri lama sekali untuk mendapatkan tiket itu." kata Donghae masih sambil terus mencari, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali duduk menunggu Donghae yang masih sibuk mencari tiketnya.

"Tidak ada! Kau tunggu sebentar disinni, aku akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan tiketnya lagi."

"Tidak usah! Donghae-ya, benar tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak jadi nonton. Lagi pula, bukankan filmnya juga sudah mulai dari tadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali." ucap Donghae sambil mulai berlari.

"Donghae-ya, sungguh tidak apa-apa!"seru Kyuhyun, namun Donghae sudah berlari menjauh.

"Sudah sampai disini saja!" ujar Kyuhyun saat dia dan Donghae telah sampai di pintu gerbang stasiun.

Karena Donghae gagal mendapatkan kembali tiket untuk menonton, jadilah saat ini dia mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke stasiun untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, karena nyatanya kau yang telah menemaniku." balas Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, annyeong..."

"Ne, annyeong..."

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah memasuki stasiun, sementara Donghae masih betah memandangi punggung kekasih barunya itu. Setelah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Donghae-ah, saat lomba dansa di sekolah menengah waktu itu, kenapa kau memilih untuk mundur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena, dengan begitu, aku jadi bisa berduaan denganmu."jawab Donghae dengan senyum tulusnya.

Kyuhyun pun menunduk malu dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong..." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong..."

Sementara itu Kibum tengah menyantap makan malamnya seorang diri di sebuah restoran. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kunyahannya saat teringat olehnya kejadian hari itu, dimana Kyuhyun bersedia berpacaran dengan Donghae. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia menggeleng dan kembali meneruskan makannya dengan agak terlalu bersemangat.

Di kamarnya, Kyuhyun tengah membereskan sketsa-sketsa nya yang beserakan, dan terlihatlah sketsa yang Kibum kembalikan kemarin, sketsa seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong anaknya, dan dia teringat percakapannya dengan Donghae siang itu mengenai Kibum yang telah ditinggal oleh sang ibu sejak kecil. Kyuhyun pun memandang sketsa itu dalam-dalam.

...

Pagi itu Donghae tengah berdiri bersandar di tiang dan menunggu Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."panggil Donghae sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengambil mata kuliah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Uh-hum. Aku..."

"Annyeong..." ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh seorang namja yang tiba-tiba merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Mian Donghae-ya, aku pinjam Kyuhyun dulu sebentar, ne?" ucap namja yang tenyata adalah Junsu, teman Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri tegang, dengan tatapan memohon kepada Donghae yang sayangnya tidak dimengerti oleh Donghae.

"Hmm, tidak apa. Kalian bisa ngobrol dulu. Kyu, aku ke kelas duluan. Kita lanjutkan nanti." ucap Donghae yang kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Donghae berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah diajak Junsu pergi menuju sudut lapangan. Namun tanpa menaruh curiga, Donghae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas.

Sementara itu, di sudut lapangan yang sepi, Junsu menggiring Kyuhyun ke tempat dimana Eunhyuk tengah menantinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" ucap Eunhyuk begitu Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya.

"Kesana!" ujar Junsu sambil mendorong Kyuhyun lebih dekat ke arah Eunhyuk.

Setelah Kyuhyun berada tepat di hadapannya, Eunhyuk langsung menapar Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat sampai membuat Kyuhyun menjerit dan jatuh terjembab. Sayangnya sudut lapangan itu, tidak pernah terpakai, jadi teriakan Kyuhyun tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang pelupa, ya?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Waktu kecil kau pasti pernah di beri tahu jika anak yang tidak patuh akan dihukum."lanjut Eunhyuk, sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Donghae memasuki kelas dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Kibum begitu Donghae telah duduk ditempatnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Tsk, omong kosong! Aku sedang tanya kau, bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?" ujar Kibum sambil menyenggol pundak Donghae, dan Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Eyy, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahmu, pasti menyenangkan."tebak Kibum sok tahu.

Di sudut lapangan.

Kyuhyun tengah dipegangi dengan kuat oleh Junsu, dan tangan kanannya dijulurkan di atas sebuah batu besar.

"Kau tahu, sekarang sedang trend tattoo."ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan sebatang rokok yang telah dinyalakan ujungnya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyit ketakutan.

"Kalau kau berani mendekatinya, aku kan membuatkan tattoo untukmu secara gratis. Bagaimana?" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil mengarahkan rokok itu ke tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah terjulur.

"Bu-bukankah waktu itu kau bilang jika Kibum tidak mungkin serius denganku? Lalu, kenapa kau masih takut kepadaku?" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Wah, ternyata kau pintar bicara, ya? Tapi aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu! Katakan! Katakan jika kau tidak akan mendekatinya lagi! Tidak akan memintanya menjadi model lukisanmu lagi!" bentak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Cepat katakan! Kalau tidak... aku akan menyulut tanganmu dengan rokok. Supaya kau sakit selama seminggu sampai tidak bisa bicara!" ancam Eunhyuk sambil mendekatkan ujung rokok yang menyala ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terbuka, dan Kyuhyun menangis ketakutan.

"Cepat! Aku orang yang tidak sabaran! Dan rokokku ini lebih tidak sabaran lagi." lanjut Eunhyuk, namun Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Sebenarnya kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" bentak Eunhyuk.

Lalu Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Eunhyuk sebelum menjawab.

"Hanya satu minggu saja, kan? Asal aku menangis selama seminggu, kau akan mengijinkanku menyukai Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan berani.

"Tekan tangannya! Tekan tangannya!" perintah Eunhyuk kepada Junsu yang langsung dilaksanakan olehnya.

Eunhyuk pun melempar rokoknya dan segera berdiri mengembil sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu khawatir, dia tidak ingin Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang kelewat batas.

"Aku akan menghantam tangannya dengan batu ini. Pasti sangat pas." ujar Eunhyuk sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Di kelas.

"Hei, mana Kyuhyun? Kalian tidak bersama?"tanya Kibum pada Donghae.

"Tadi Junsu mengajaknya pergi sebentar." jawab Donghae.

"Junsu?" Junsu yang sekelas dengan kita?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne. Junsu yang sekelas dengan kita."

"Kemana?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi kuliaht mereka berjalan ke arah sudut lapangan yang tidak terpakai." jawab Donghae.

Kibum pun membelalakkan matanya dan segera berlari meninggalkan kelas dan disusul dengan Donghae yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga bagai orang kesetanan, bahkan Shindong, sang seongsanim, yang akan memasuki kelasnya pun ditabraknya.

"Yak, Kim Kibum! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hidupmu? Bahkan turun tangga pun menggunakan cara yang tidak beretika!"omel Shindong yang tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Kibum yang sudah berlari sangat jauh.

Kibum pun terus berlari kencang menuju sudut lapangan – yang sialnya sangat jauh - dengan Donghae yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya.

Di sudut lapangan.

"Kalau tangan mu hancur, pasti akan sakit. Hanya demi seorang laki-laki, apakah menurutmu itu pantas? Katakan, jika kau tidak akan mendekatinya lagi! Katakan jika kau akan melupakannya!" perintah Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan berani.

"Kau sungguh tidak keberatan jika tidak bisa melukis lagi hanya demi Kibum?!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Jika tangan kananku tidak bisa melukis, aku masih punya tangan kiri. Kalau tidak ada tangan, aku masih bisa melukis dengan kaki. Tidak ada kaki, aku bisa melukis dengan mulut. Aku akan terus melukis." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah..."ujar Junsu pelan, berharap Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Junsu, Eunhyuk yang terlanjur naik pitam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun pun segera mengankat batu besar itu dengan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

BRAKK!

...

YUHUUU... KYUHYUN JADIAN AMA DONGEEKK... SYALALALALALA~

BIG THANKS BUAT YANG MASIH SETIA MINTA FF ABAL INI DILANJUT...

MAKASIH BGT BUAT YANG UDAH SELALU REVIEW, YANG NGE-FOLLOW, YANG NGE-FAVORITE, ATO YANG CUMA BACA AJAH...

SEMUA REVIEW DIBACA KOK, CUMA MAAF GAK BISA BALES SATU-SATU, TAPI KEBANYAKAN SIH TENTANG TYPO YANG AMAT SANGAT PARAH... *BOW*

 **YANG JELAS: INI YAOI, JADI SEMUANYA NAMJA**

YANG SELALU REVIEW, DITUNGGU LAGI REVIEWNYA

YANG CUMA BACA AJAH, SEKALI-SEKALI REVIEW GAK APA-APA KALI... KKK...

MAAFKAN KALO MASIH BANYAK TYPO DIMANA-MANA...

AS USUAL,

T.B.C / FIN?


	5. Chapter 5

Di sudut lapangan.

"Kalau tangan mu hancur, pasti akan sakit. Hanya demi seorang laki-laki, apakah menurutmu itu pantas? Katakan, jika kau tidak akan mendekatinya lagi! Katakan jika kau akan melupakannya!" perintah Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan berani.

"Kau sungguh tidak keberatan jika tidak bisa melukis lagi hanya demi Kibum?!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Jika tangan kananku tidak bisa melukis, aku masih punya tangan kiri. Kalau tidak ada tangan, aku masih bisa melukis dengan kaki. Tidak ada kaki, aku bisa melukis dengan mulut. Aku akan terus melukis." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah..."ujar Junsu pelan, berharap Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Junsu, Eunhyuk yang terlanjur naik pitam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun pun segera mengankat batu besar itu dengan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

BRAKK!

 **...**

 **MARS**

 **KiHyun**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **Happy Reading...**

...

Kibum pun tiba di sudut lapangan itu dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah terisak seorang diri sambil memegangi tangan kanannya. Kibum pun perlahan melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah berurai air mata, Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Kibum, membuat Kibum langsung berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas keadaan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya dengan batu yang cukup besar didekatnya.

"Kau..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Benar tidak apa-apa."potong Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar menahan isakan.

Kibum pun langsng menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan Kyuhyun pun langsung terisak hebat di dada Kibum sambil terus bergumam, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar isakan Kyuhyun yang semakin keras, Kibum pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka bertahan cukup lama dalam posisi itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Donghae yang tengah menatap mereka dengan nanar.

...

Ruang kesehatan.

"Yak, Kim Kibum, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" omel dokter jaga di ruang kesehatan.

Karena shock dan terlalu lama menangis, Kyuhyun pun pingsan, dan Kibum segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Mana aku tahu." jawab Kibum sekenanya.

"Jangan-jangan... kau telah melakukan sesuatu kepadanya?"tuduh sang dokter dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Kibum.

"Yak, uisa-nim, tolong jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati membawanya kesini."ucap Kibum membela diri.

Sang dokter terlihat masih meragukan ucapan Kibum, namun Donghae yang juga berada disana membela Kibum.

"Dia tidak berbohong, uisa-nim." ucap Donghae.

"Baiklah." ucap sang uisa-nim yang begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan Donghae dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mwo? Yak, uisa-nim! Kau keterlaluan sekali. Kau begitu saja percaya dengan ucapannya, tapi tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Apa kau tidak terlalu pilih kasih..." ucap Kibum dengan suara yang semakin pelan di akhir ketika menyadari Kyuhyun telah sadar.

Kibum pun tanpa sadar terus memandangi Kyuhyun, dan hal itu membuat Donghae menghela napas dan memilih meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu. Kibum yang menyadari kepergian Donghae pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Donghae-ah!"panggil Kibum.

Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik, sementara Kibum dengan perasaan tidak enak karena kejadian barusan, melangkah ragu mendekati Donghae. Setelah berada di dekat Donghae, Kibum malah terdiam, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakan kepada Donghae setelah kejadian tadi. Seakan merasakan kebimbangan Kibum, Donghae pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan berat.

"Jika Kyuhyun terluka karena kau, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Donghae pun segera melangkah pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kepada Kibum. Kibum pun hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang sendu punggung Donghae yang perlahan menjauh.

...

Club malam.

Eunhyuk tengah duduk sendirian dengan kepala terkulai di meja bar setelah menenggak gelasnya yang kesekian. Dia terus meminta sang barista mengisi kembali gelasnya yang telah kosong kerana ia hanya ingin mabuk dan mabuk.

"Anda mau minum apa?"tanya sang barista kepada namja yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Berikan aku segelas whisky."

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Eunhyuk pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan dia mendapati Kibum tengah menatapnya, membuat Eunhyuk segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau tidak tegaan juga."ujar Kibum memulai percakapan.

"Hanya untuk kali ini. Lain kali, jangan harap."jawab Eunhyuk dengan angkuh.

"Baguslah, itu terserah kau. Tapi, aku pasti akan membunuhmu."ujar Kibum dengan wajah serius dan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat sambil menatap mata Eunhyuk lurus-lurus, menandakan keseriusan ucapannya.

"Tch, hanya demi dia, kau akan membunuhku. Jangan menggertakku!"ucap Eunhyuk tanpa takut.

" . ."ujar Kibum sambil memajukan wajahnya dan menekankan perkataannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kibum pun meminum whiskynya sekali teguk dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tengah mematung. Melihat betapa menyeramkannya wajah Kibum, Eunhyuk pun tidak bisa tidak menganggap serius ucapan Kibum. Eunhyuk pun kembali meneguk minumannya dengan cepat untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

Setelah mendapatkan ancaman langsung dari Kibum, Eunhyuk pun tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi disitu dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat Eunhyuk sedang menunggu bus di halte, Donghae datang menghampirinya sambil membawakannya air mineral dan duduk disampingnya. Eunhyuk pun menoleh, dan saat dia menyadari kehadiran Donghae disisinya, dia pun mulai terisak.

"Dia bilang, dia akan membunuhku. Mana boleh dia memperlakukanku seperti ini..."ujar Eunhyuk sambil terisak.

"Itu karena kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kibum biasanya selalu main-main, kenapa reaksimu sampai seperti itu?"tanya Donghae.

"Kali ini dia tidak main-main! Aku selalu memperhatikan dia, makanya aku tahu! Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi dan pandangan matanya yang begitu lembut. Kadang dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Walaupun hanya sesaaat, tapi hatiku rasanya sangat sakit. Kalau membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun, aku langsung emosi! Padahal tangannya sudah akan dihancurkan, tapi yang dia khawatirkan hanya Kibum. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak perduli kepada dirinya."ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar, meluapkan semua perasaannya sesak di dadanya.

"Sebenarnya mereka berdua saling menyukai, hanya mereka saja yang belum menyadarinya."ucap Donghae.

"Aku sudah menyukai Kibum sejak semester pertama. Sangat suka sekali... makanya aku terus menunggunya, karena aku merasa jika suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi milikku."

"Bahkan aku sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak sekolah menengah."ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum, sedangkan mata Eunhyuk membola mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak adil."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Sungguh tidak adil, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"ujar Donghae.

"Aku sangat iri pada Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan kepada Kibum jika aku cemburu. Karena aku tidak berani untuk cemburu, jadi aku hanya bisa memilih menjadi temannya. Menjadi bayangannya."ujar Donghae.

"Apa kita hanya bisa menjadi bayangan mereka?"tanya Eunhyuk retoris.

"Atau menjadi musuh mereka?"timpal Donghae.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

...

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, namun kegiatan menulisnya tehenti dan sesaat dia memandangi tangan kanannya yang nyaris hancur. Saat akan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menulisnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara deruman motor diluar. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan segera berlari keluar rumahnya. Melihat Kibum yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan motor balapnya, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tersipu.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja, dan memutuskan untuk sekalian datang melihat keadaanmu."ujar Kibum.

Mereka pun berbincang di luar karena Kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko jika eomma nya akan mengusir Kibum jika dia mengajak Kibum masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu lagi. Bagaimanapun tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku tahu jika aku tidak berguna, tapi untuk hal ini, aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya."ujar Kibum.

"Jangan menyalahkannya. Dia melakukan hal itu karena dia sangat menyukaimu."bela Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa yang dia lakukan padamu, itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mana mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta."sanggah Kibum.

"Mantan kekasihku pernah mengatakan jika aku seperti benda yang terhormat dan mewah. Jika pergi denganku, akan menarik perhatian banyak orang, makanya dia sangat menyukaiku. Sungguh, dia benar-benar mengatakan seperti itu! Karena aku adalah benda berharga. Maka dari itu, kapan kau pernah melihat benda berharga punya perasaan? Aku hanya perlu berdekatan dengan banyak namja maupun yeoja, baru aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, hanya sesederhana itu. Namja bodoh sepertiku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah ada saja. Aku tidak perduli dengan cinta dan rasa suka."ucap Kibum panjang lebar sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, kau bukan orang yang seperti itu!"ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas, membuat seringai di wajah Kibum menghilang.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau orang yang membutuhkan banyak cinta. Mungkin merasakan cinta merupakan hal berat bagimu, makanya kau memilih memjamkan mata dan menjalani hidupmu sendiri. Kau terus berganti kekasih hanya untuk menutupi dirimu."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh, jadi aku orang yang seperti itu."ujar Kibum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku."lanjut Kibum.

"Aku pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. Bukan sekali aku mengajari diriku sendiri untuk menjauhimu. Takut disakiti olehmu, dan kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Tetapi semakin aku berpikir begitu, tanpa kusadari aku semakin dekat denganmu, sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap langsung tepat di mata Kibum.

Mendengar penuturan jujur Kyuhyun, Kibum pun langsung mendekat, tangan kanannya menarik kepala Kyuhyun mendekat dan dia pun mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendapati perlakuan Kibum, sementara Kibum hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut.

"A-aku harus masuk, s-sudah sangat larut."ujar Kyuhyun dengan terbata.

"A-ah, nde."balas Kibum canggung, setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Saat Kibum akan menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun, rambut Kyuhyun tersangkut di gelang yang tengah dikenakan Kibum, gelang hitam dengan hiasan rantai berwarna putih disekelilingnya.

"Sudah lama dia ikut denganku, dan belum pernah terjadi seperti ini sebelumnya."ujar Kibum, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk melepas rambutnya yang tersangkut.

"Ini jimat pelindungku. Saat mengenakannya, aku dapat bertahan selama empat jam dan memenangkan perlombaan."jelas Kibum setelah Kyuhyun dapat melapaskan rambutnya.

"Bagus sekali."puji Kyuhyun sambil melirik gelang Kibum.

"Untukmu."ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan gelangnya.

"Untukku? Tapi itu kan jimat pelindungmu."

Kibum pun mengambil tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan langsung memakaikan gelangnya.

"Jimat ini pasti bisa melindungimu."ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun menggenggam gelang yang kini tengah melingkar ditangannya sambil menatap Kibum.

"Baiklah, sekarang, cepat masuk! Aku akan pergi setelah melihatmu masuk."ucap Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi Kibum selama beberapa saat, lalu dia segara berbalik, dan berlari memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam memandangi punggungnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun segera melihat ke jendela dan memastikan jika Kibum langsung pulang setelah dia masuk. Setelah melihat motor Kibum menjauh, Kyuhyun pun segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mulai memandangi gelang pemberian Kibum. Setelah cukup lama memandangi gelang itu, Kyuhyun pun menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

...

Kampus.

Kyuhyun tengah menunggu Kibum sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kampus. Sesekali dia tersenyum dengan tersipu mengingat kejadian semalam. Kibum pun datang dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kibum dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Pagi."sapa Kibum dengan singkat yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eum.. itu... yang semalam..." Kibum tampak ragu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Oh, maksudmu gelang ini? Ini, ku kembalikan saja."ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung berniat melepaskan gelang Kibum dari tangannya.

"Bukan!" potong Kibum cepat, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maksudku, ku harap kau tahu, jika di luar negeri ada kalanya kecupan dianggap sebagai sopan santun. Semacam cara manyapa yang jika dilakukan dengan teman, tidak berarti apa-apa. Jadi itu hanya semacam..."

"Kepura-puraan saja."sambung Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kembali datar, ciri khasnya.

"Benar." jawab Kibum dengan tidak yakin dan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Jadi, hubungan kita hanyalah..."

"Ya, aku mengerti, dan aku tidak keberatan." potong Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis, sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya sambil terisak pelan.

Kibum mematung di tempatnya sambil memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan sendu yang sarat akan penyesalan. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Kibum untuk memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin perasaan pribadinya membuatnya kehilangan sahabat baiknya, Donghae.

Saat Kibum tengah menyesali ucapannya terhadap Kyuhyun barusan, Donghae pun muncul dihadapannya dan ikut memandangi punggung Kyuhyun, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum. Donghae bisa menduga apa yang tegah terjadi, kemudian dia pun mendekat ke arah Kibum.

"Sebelum masuk kelas, ada sesuatu yang harus ku jelaskan kepadamu."ujar Donghae sambil melangkah, membuat Kibum langsung mengekorinya.

Sementara Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya sambil terus menunduk. Saat dirasa ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya, dia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan dia mendapati Eunhyuk yang tengah menghadangnya. Dengan segenap keberanian, Kyuhyun pun menguatkan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan tajam Eunhyuk.

...

Donghae terus berjalan menuju atap, dengan Kibum yang dengan setia mengekorinya. Sesampainya di atap, Donghae segera berbalik dan meninju wajah Kibum dengan telak. Kibum yang tidak siap pun tidak dapat menghindarinya.

"Pukulan ini menandakan jika aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyuhyun."ucap Donghae, membuat Kibum segera memandangnya.

"Pukulan ini aku tidak akan mempermasahkannya, tapi..."

Donghae segera mengangkat tangannya meminta Kibum tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku takut cintaku akan sia-sia meskipun aku telah merasakannya sejak lama sekali." ucap Donghae, dan Kibum hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena dia merasa telah menghaianati sahabatnya ini.

"Meskipun sekarang aku masih menyukainya, tapi aku tahu ini tidak mungkin. Selamanya tidak akan mungkin. Karena yang dia sukai adalah kau." lanjut Donghae.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae, Kibum pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu kepribadianku, tapi kenapa masih mendorongku ke dalam api?" tanya Kibum.

"Walaupun kau dalah musibah bagi Kyuhyun, tapi itu adalah pilihannya."jawab Donghae tegas, membuat Kibum tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Donghae pun tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berucap.

"Aku paling benci ketika aku sudah sangat jelas kalah, dan mendapat belas kasihan dari lawanku. Jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, jangan melihatku dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Juga jangan berbicara denganku."

Kibum hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Kalian ini hanya dua orang bodoh! Tsk, dasar!" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri.

"Yak, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun kembali menoleh kepadanya.

...

"Kau pasti merasa sudah menang, kan?"ucap Eunhyuk, yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk membisu.

"Jangan senang dulu, karena ketika kau menjalin hubungan dengannya, cepat atau lambat pasti akan berakhir."ucap Eunhyuk kemudian dia langsung berjalan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun segera berbalik.

"Eunhyuk-ssi!"panggil Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau benar. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."ucap Kyuhyun, yang membuat Eunhyuk menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Eunhyuk dan dia pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

...

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Apa kau tidak punya niat untuk belajar? Dulu kau masuk sebagai peringkat pertama, tapi sekarang prestasimu menurun drastis, bahkan sampai harus menyontek!" omel Shindong kepada Kibum yang tengah mendengar omelannya dengan malas-malasan.

Pagi ini Kibum tengah berada diruangan Shindong. Dia langsung dipanggil karena peringkatnya yang semakin menurun. Namun Kibum tidak sedikitpun memperhatikannya, dia malah terlihat sibuk memainkan hiasan meja milik Shindong dan hal tersebut membuat Shindong sangat berang.

"Kim Kibum! Aku sedang berbicara kepadamu!"bentak Shindong dengan keras.

Kibum pun terlonjak dan segera duduk dengan tegak.

"Kukira tadi seonsaengnim sedang melantur."ucap Kibum dengan polosnya.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu sudah berkali-kali memohan kepada pihak kampus untuk tidak mengeluarkanmu. Bahkan dia pun sudah memberikan banyak uang untuk kampus ini."jelas Shindong tanpa mengindahkan celetukan kurang ajar Kibum.

"Kenapa dia masih belum mengerti anaknya? Seonsaengnim, jika aku terus kuliah, aku hanya akan terus membuang-buang uangnya. Tolong nasehati dia, bilang padanya lebih baik dia menyumbangkan uang itu. Sungguh."ujar Kibum.

Shindong pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Sebenarnya, apakah kau punya impian untuk masa depanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku punya!"jawab Kibum dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, coba ceritakan padaku!"ujar Shindong.

"Hidup seharusnya dikelilingi banyak yeoja sexy dan namja manis. Setiap hari hanya melakukan hal menyenangkan yang kita suka. Oh, dan jangan lupa, usahakan setiap kali harus sampai orgasme." jelas Kibum dengan menggebu-gebu.

Shindong pun menggebrak mejanya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kim Kibum! Sampai kapan kau akan menghancurkan hidupmu?" bentak Shindong, dan Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil menaggapinya.

...

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Shindong, Kibum pun berjalan sambil menunduk, membuatnya tidak sengaja nyaris menabrak Kyuhyun yang juga jalan sambil menunduk. Keduanya pun saling menatap selama beberasa saat, sampai Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya lebih dulu, dan mereka pun merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Hari ini kau memakai warna merah, aneh sekali."ucap Kibum dengan tawa yang terlihat dipaksakan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sebenarnya hari itu Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan sweater merah yang terlihat longgar di tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan dengan rambut ikal kecoklatannya, mata bonekanya, dan bibir merah alaminya. Semua itu terlihat sangat menyilaukan bagi Kibum, tapi apa yang dipikirkannya dengan apa yang diucapkannya jauh berbeda.

"Oh, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa disebut aneh. Bukan hal baru bagiku." jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Kibum pun salah tingkah.

"Oh, hari ini kita tidak ada kelas. Kalau tidak salah, kau tadi dicari oleh Shindong seonsaengnim." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hm, hari ini aku bangun kesiangan karena semalam aku menonton film porno sampai hampir pagi." jawab Kibum sambil tertaw kecil.

"Kenapa kau bangga mengatakan hal seperti itu dihadapan orang lain?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Mianhe, aku tarik kembali ucapanku."ucap Kibum cepat.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya. Kau suka sekali menggunakan cara ini untuk melindungi dirimu."sahut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah, aku seperti itu?"tanya Kibum tanpa mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan masalahku dengan Donghae. Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Tapi, bukan berarti juga aku akan terus mengganggumu. Kau tidak perlu bersikap begitu kasar kepadaku. Kita hanya teman. Karena lukisan, kita mulai menjadi teman."ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah punya sahabat. Selain Donghae, kau satu-satunya nama di daftar sahabatku."ujar Kibum, masih tanpa mau memandang Kyuhyun.

"Setelah lukisanku selesai, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi."ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas sambil memandang Kibum, yang hanya dijawab Kibum dengan anggukan kepala.

Kyuhyun pun segera meneruskan langkahnya melewati Kibum. Setelah Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya beberapa langkah, Kibum pun berbalik dan memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh.

"Aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'kalian bodoh!'"ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung.

...

Di kantin.

Kyuhyun sedang memandangi makan siang di hadapannya tanpa berniat sedikitpun menyentuhnya. Dari arah pintu masuk, Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk seorang diri, kemudian dia langsung berbalik hendak keluar dari kantin, namun ditahan oleh Kibum.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Tidak makan?"tanya Kibum.

"Tidak usah."jawab Donghae singkat.

Kibum pun melihat ke dalam kantin, dan dia menyadari penyebab Donghae pergi. Kibum pun segera menahan Donghae dan menariknya memasuki kantin.

"Ayo! Kita makan bersama saja."ajak Kibum.

Kibum pun menarik Donghae mendatangi meja Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kita makan bersama ya!"ujar Kibum sambil memaksa Donghae duduk tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, Donghae pun hanya bisa pasrah, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Menyadari suasana yang sangat canggung tersebut, Donghae pun berniat pergi.

"Aku pergi duluan, masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."ujar Donghae sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalian saja yang duduk disini, aku sudah kenyang."ujar Kyuhyun sambil ikut berdiri.

Kibum pun segera berdiri menatap tajam keduanya.

"Ba-baiklah, kita duduk bersama saja."putus Donghae saat melihat tatapan menyeramkan Kibum, dan Kyuhyun pun malakukan hak yang sama.

Setelah keduanya kembali duduk, Kibum pun mengambil tasnya.

"Kalian berdua duduk saja disini. Tadi aku lihat ada temanku dusebelah sana, aku akan mengobrol dengan mereka."ujar Kibum dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Donghae pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kibum. Kibum ternyata pergi ke meja yang dipenuhi dengan yeoja-yeoja berpakaian sexy.

"Hai cantik, lama tidak bertemu."sapa Kibum dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"Halo tampan."sapa para yeoja itu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk bersama kalian?"tanya Kibum dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

"Tapi sudah tidak ada bangku kosong lagi di meja kami." jawab Tiffany, salah satu primadona kampus dan juga mantan kekasih Kibum.

"Oh, itu masalahnya. Coba kau bangun dulu."ucap Kibum pada Tiffany.

Meskipun bingung, tapi Tiffany melakukan apa yang Kibum pinta. Setelah bangkit dari kursinya, Kibum pun segera menduduki kursi Tiffany dan dia pun menepk pahanya. Mengerti maksud Kibum, Tiffany pun dengan senang hati duduk di pangkuan Kibum.

Donghae yang sejak awal memperhatika gerak gerik Kibum pun dengan ragu melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga ternyata sedang melihat ke arah Kibum.

"Kudengar, setelah kita putus, kau berpacaran dengan namja yang dikenal aneh ya?"tanya Tiffany sambil bersandar manja kepada Kibum.

"Apakah tubuhku sudah tidak bisa memuaskanmu hingga sekarang kau memilih bermain dengan namja?"tanya Tiffany lagi.

"Terlalu sering makan daging, kadang tidak bagus juga untuk tubuh."jawab Kibum.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau suka dari namja aneh itu? Apa mungkin dia lebih hebat di atas ranjang?"

Kyuhyun yang tidak sanggup mendengar pembicaraan mereka, memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Donghae pun ikut pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar tatapan tajam yang kebetulan terlihat oleh Kibum.

"Kami bahkan belum pernah bercinta."

"Belum pernah bercinta? Mana mungkin? Ketika kita pacaran, selain bercinta tidak ada hal lain yang kita lakukan."ujar Tiffany lagi, membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Karena saat bersamamu, kalau tidak bercinta, waktu ku akan terbuang sia-sia meskipun hanya sedetik."ujar Kibum dengan santainya.

...

Donghae memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun dan ikut berjalan disampingnya.

"Yeoja itu yang menwarkan dirinya kepada Kibum terlebih dulu. Bagi Kibum, yeoja dan namja yang selama ini dikencaniny tidak memiliki arti apapun."ucap Donghae.

"Kenapa kau malah membantunya untuk menjelaskan?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terpengaruh oleh kejadian barusan."jawab Donghae.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Toh, aku juga bukan pacarnya."sahut Kyuhyun, yang membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."panggil Donghae, dan Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Jujurlah kepadaku, kau menyukai Kibum."ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menunduk dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Donghae pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya, namun kali ini dia berjalan agak dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Saudaraku sangat banyak, dan aku adalah anak sulung. Aku adalah orang sial yang harus selalu mengalah. Sejak kecil, hanya satu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalah, yaitu kau." Ucap Donghae, dan Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kepada Donghae.

"Karena aku percaya aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi kusadari aku salah. Karena kebahagiaan sebenarnya sudah ada di dalam hatimu." lanjut Donghae, dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Donghae tanpa mau menoleh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengan berani, beritahu aku. Apakah kau menyukai Kibum?"

Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan menatap Donghae sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa harus aku mengatakannya?"

Kyuhyun pun kembali berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Yak! Jangan menghindari pertanyaanku. Kyuhyun-ah!" penggil Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, huh?" Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, dengan sebal Kyuhyun menatap Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, jika kau memang tidak menyukai Kibum, maka aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha terus dan terus. Terus berusaha sampai aku tidak punya tenaga. Aku akan berusaha mengejarmu. Berusaha mencari cara sampai kau mau berjanji akan membiarkanmu untuk membahagiakanmu."ucap Donghae dengan lantangnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyukainya."ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"cecar Kibum.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya. Aku meyukai Kim Kibum. Tapi apa bisa?"teriak Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Aku menyukainya yang selalu berani. Aku menyukainya saat dia terlihat tidak perduli. Aku menyukainya saat dia mengerti maksud ucapanku. Aku menyukainya!"lanjut Kyuhyun sambil terisak, dan Donghae hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan.

Meskipun dia yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk jujur, namun ternyata mendengarnya secara langsung terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi rasa suka orang sepertiku terhadapnya, bagaikan menyukai matahari."lanjut Kyuhyun lagi sambil terisak semakin keras.

Beruntung saat ini mereka sedang berada dipinggir lapangan yang sepi, jadi Donghae tidak perlu khawatir dengan isakan Kyuhyun. Dengan sengaja dia membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini hanya dipendamnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun meluapkan semuanya, Donghae pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa? Asal kau tahu, mungkin ini adalah cinta pertama Kibum."ujar Donghae.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih untuk menyerah? Karena saat kau dibawa pergi oleh Eunhyuk, aku melihatnya menolongmu tanpa berpikir panjang. Sejak aku mengenalnya sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah berbuat begitu terhadap siapapun."

Penjelasan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya, dan menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

"Karena kau. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia sudah berubah. Kyuhyun-ah, kau yang telah merubahnya. Kau hanya harus percaya diri."lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Gomawo Donghae-ah, tapi orang sepertiku..."

"Eitss, dengar! Hal pertama untuk menjadi percaya diri, jangan pernah mengatakan 'orang sepertiku'. Memangnya kau orang yang bagaimana, huh? Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun, yang pintar, lembut, dan berhati baik."ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kau akan sulit saat berpacaran dengan dia. Tapi jika kau mau, sebagi teman, akua akan membantumu. Aku akan memberitahumu semua trik untuk mengadapinya."lanjut Dongahae dengan senyum lebar yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Donghae-ya..."

"Fighting!"potong Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, dan dia pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

...

MIANHE...MIANHE...MIANHE...

*DEEP BOW*

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa? Asal kau tahu, mungkin ini adalah cinta pertama Kibum."ujar Donghae.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih untuk menyerah? Karena saat kau dibawa pergi oleh Eunhyuk, aku melihatnya menolongmu tanpa berpikir panjang. Sejak aku mengenalnya sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah berbuat begitu terhadap siapapun."

Penjelasan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya, dan menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

"Karena kau. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia sudah berubah. Kyuhyun-ah, kau yang telah merubahnya. Kau hanya harus percaya diri."lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Gomawo Donghae-ah, tapi orang sepertiku..."

"Eitss, dengar! Hal pertama untuk menjadi percaya diri, jangan pernah mengatakan 'orang sepertiku'. Memangnya kau orang yang bagaimana, huh? Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun, yang pintar, lembut, dan berhati baik."ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kau akan sulit saat berpacaran dengan dia. Tapi jika kau mau, sebagi teman, akua akan membantumu. Aku akan memberitahumu semua trik untuk mengadapinya."lanjut Dongahae dengan senyum lebar yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Donghae-ya..."

"Fighting!"potong Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, dan dia pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

 **...**

 **MARS**

 **KiHyun**

 **Kibum x Kyuhyun**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **Happy Reading...**

...

Malam harinya, Donghae datang berkunjung ke flat sederhana Kibum dengan sekotak bir ditangannya.

"Hei, tadi aku memungut sekotak bir dijalan. Kau mau membantuku menghitungnya?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berdua pun berdebat tentang siapa yang sudah menghabiskan bir paling banyak. Meskipun mereka berdua menghabiskan sekotak bir, namun mereka tidak sepenuhnya mabuk.

"Hei Kibum-ah, apa kau merasa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"tanya Kibum pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Saat di atap aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu. Kalau kau terus berpura-pura tidak tahu, kau akan berubah menjadi lebih bodoh."ujar Donghae, Kibum hanya tertunduk memandangi botol bir ditangannya.

"Sifatku ini, membuatku hanya bisa memiliki bayangan punggung Kyuhyun. Tapi ada orang yang bisa memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya."lanjut Donghae.

Ucapan Donghae membuat Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan lekat.

"Didalam dunia percintaan, cinta belum tentu membawa kebahagiaan. Dan ada kalanya kehilangan belum tentu suatu penderitaan. Suatu hari, saat kau telah benar-benar memahami dirimu, kau akan berterimakasih kepadaku. Semoga kau bahagia."ujar Donghae sambil mengangkat botol bir nya mengajak Kibum untuk bersulang.

Namun Kibum menepis tangan Donghae, "Lupakan saja..."

"Hei, ayolah cepat. Aku mendoakan agar kau bahagia."paksa Donghae.

"Dasar gila!"

"Ayo cepat, Kim Kibum!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepatlah, atau aku akan marah!"ancam Donghae.

"Dasar gila. Kenapa kau marah?"

"Cepat pegang ini."ujar Donghae sambil memaksa Kibum memegang sebuah botol bir.

"Tidak!"

"Ayo cepat!"

"Tidak akan!" ujar Kibum sambil berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

"Yak! Kim Kibum, kemari kau!" teriak Donghae sambil ikut berlari mengejar Kibum.

Dan malam itu dihabiskan oleh kedua orang bersahabat itu dengan bersenda gurau dan melupakan masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka.

...

Di rumah sakit jiwa

Dengan berbekal senter di tangannya, Heechul memasuki ruang arsip rumah sakit dengan mengendap-endap. Esok hari adalah hari dimana dia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit itu, namun dia masih penasaran mengenai si pemilik lukisan hitam abstrak yang pernah ditanyakannya kepada Park uisa-nim. Maka dia pun memilih untuk mencari sendiri data orang tersebut. Heechul pun membuka satu persatu laci yang ada dan mencari data yang diinginkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun menyunggingkan senyum kecil dengan data ditangannya, data seorang Kim Kibum.

...

Di ruang klub kesenian

Suara game dari ponsel yang sedang dimainkan Kibum mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Kibum tengah duduk di tengah ruangan sambil tertunduk serius memainkan game diponselnya, membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas melihatnya. Dengan posisi Kibum saat ini, tentu sangat sulit untuk melukis wajahnya.

"Bisa angkat kepalamu sebentar saja?"pinta Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Tidak bisa! Aku bisa kalah jika mengangkat kepalaku."jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyesal karena sudah menuruti nasehat Donghae mengenai Kibum.

" _Jika ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanmu, kuberitahu, berikanlah mainan kepadanya."_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan lukisannya sebisa mungkin.

"Hei Kyu, kapan kau akan menyelesaikan lukisan yang ingin kau berikan kepadaku?" tanya Kibum masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Itu... mungkin perlu beberapa hari lagi."jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku hanya asal bertanya saja."ujar Kibum santai.

"Sebenarnya aku bohong."ucap Kyuhyun setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melukisnya. Bukannya aku tidak mau melukisnya untukmu, aku hanya takut jika lukisannya selesai kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi disini."aku Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kepada Kibum yang masih tetap sibuk memainkan game diponselnya.

"Aku takut jika kita akan kehilangan satu-satunya cara untuk berkomunikasi."lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Argghhh..."pekik Kibum tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun sontak memandangnya.

"Sial, aku kalah!"lirih Kibum sambil memandang sendu kepada ponselnya.

"Skornya 800.000, sedikit lagi aku hampir memecahkan rekor."ujar Kibum dengan sangat menyesal.

"Apa kau mendengar ucapanku barusan?"tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum menyudahi permainannya.

"Mungkin cara berkomunikasi kita tidak hanya di ruangan ini."ujar Kibum sambil beranjak bangkit.

"Argh, pinggangku pegal."ucapnya sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Jangan bergerak, bisa tidak?"pinta sebuah suara dari arah sudut ruangan.

Sontak Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, dan mereka mendapati seorang namja mungil yang tengah memegang buku sketsa dan pensil di tangannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, bisakah kau kembali ke pose dudukmu tadi?"pinta namja tersebut pada Kibum.

Kibum pun memandang dingin kepada namja itu dan perlahan dia mulai melangkah mendekati sang namja. Kyuhyun pun ikut bangkit. Dia tahu jika saat ini Kibum sedang berada dalam mode membunuhnya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan aura Kibum saat ini sama dengan saat dia mengancam Seunghyun.

Kibum pun terus melangkah, setelah berada tepat didepan namja itu, Kibum langsung merebut sketsa ditangannya dan menyobek-nyobeknya dengan kasar.

"Kibum-ah..."pekik Kyuhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Kibum.

"Maaf sunbaenim..."ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunduk kepada namja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook yang ternyata adalah senior Kyuhyun di klub melukis.

"Yak, sembarangan merobek karya orang itu sangatlah tidak sopan, masa kau tidak tahu?"omel Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Tidak sopan? Siapa yang sebenarnya tidak sopan disini?"tanya Kibum sambil menatap sengit pada Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ssi, aku yang bersalah."ucap Ryeowook, dan Kibum langsung melengos pergi.

"Kibum-ah..."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya merasa wajahnya sangat istimewa, jadi ingin melukisnya. Tapi tak disangka jika dia akan marah."jelas Ryeowook.

"Sunbaenim, kelak jika kau mau melukis seseorang, mintalah ijin lebih dahulu kepada yang bersangkutan."ujar Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak hendak menyusul Kibum.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-ssi..."panggil Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

...

"Kibum-ah..."panggil Kyuhyun sambil berlari-lari kecil menyusul langkah Kibum.

"Akhirnya kau menyusul. Kukira kau tidak mau pergi dari sana."ujar Kibum sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang berjalan terengah disampingnya.

"Bukan begitu. Tadi Ryeowook sunbae masih ingin meminta bantuanku."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Bantuan?"

"Dia memintaku untuk bertanya kepadamu apakah kau mau menjadi modelnya."

"Jadi modelnya?"

"Hmm. Karena dia sedang mencari topik untuk ikut pameran kota. Dia bilang, kau adalah bahan yang paling berperasaan untuknya."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tch, itu bukan urusanku."ujar Kibum sambil mendecih malas.

"Tapi bagi seorang pelukis, menemukan bahan yang punya perasaan sangatlah sulit."bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku, mianhe."ujar Kibum sebisa mungkin menolak permintaan Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Tapi dia bilang, dia akan bayar."lanjut Kyuhyun, yang sontak membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Tsk, apa dia orang aneh? Benar, aku memang menutuhkan uang. Tapi tidak akan sampai menjual tubuh."ujar Kibum sambil kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan bicara. Ryeowook sunbae adalah pelukis yang jenius, meskipun ya sifatnya memang sedikit agak aneh. Dia juga sudah memenangkan banyak perlombaan. Kau tidak lihat, pihak kampus bahkan menggantung lukisannya di lobi."jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

…

"Lihat, lukisannya memiliki teknik yang sangat tinggi."ujar Kyuhyun saat dia dan Kibum tengah berada di lobi, melihat lukisan Ryeowook.

"Kapan ini digantung?"tanya Kibum.

"Saat kita baru masuk, lukisan ini sudah ada disini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Baguskan?"ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku merasa agak…? Kekekeke…"

Bukannya melanjutkan ucapannya, Kibum malah terkekeh, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Makanya aku bilang, aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya."ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah lukisan itu.

"Tapi lukisan ini juara di pameran."

"Lalu kenapa? Seperti yang kalian bilang, hanya tekniknya saja yang tinggi. Sudahlah… Aku akan menyebutnya sebagai lukisan jelek yang tekniknya sangat tinggi."ujar Kibum lagi.

"Lukisanku, bagian mana yang membuatmu berkata jelek?"ujar Ryeowook yang ternyata berada di belakang Kibum dan mendengarkan semua perkataan Kibum mengenai lukisannya.

"Ryeowook sunbae…"ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak karena dirinya yang telah mengajak Kibum untuk melihat lukisannya.

"Kau punya komentar tentang lukisanku?"tanya Ryeowook langsung kepada Kibum.

"Bukan begitu. Dia tidak sengaja, dia hanya tidak ta-"jawab Kyuhyun cepat-cepat, berusaha menutupi komentar pedas Kibum.

"Tidak tahu jika aku dibelakang kalian, huh?"sambung Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun menunduk tidak enak sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum miring.

"Benar. Kau berjalan tanpa suara, membuat orang kaget."balas Kibum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Maaf."ujar Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Ayo!"ujar Kibum sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun pergi.

"Sebagai pelukis, aku ingin sekali mendengar pendapat orang lain tentang lukisanku ini."ujar Ryeowook, membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Lukisan ini sangat bagus dan juga pernah mendapatkan penghargaan. Kenapa kau begitu ingin mendengar pendapat orang lain?"ujar Kibum dengan malas.

"Apa kau orang yang hanya berani mengkritik di belakang saja?" tantang Ryeowook, membuat Kibum menatapnya dengan tajam.

Kibum pun melangkah kembali mendekati lukisan itu.

"Lukisan ini memang sangat bagus. Tapi, dia sepertinya hanya begini saja. Selain itu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Secara professional, harus bilang seperti apa ya? Seharusnya disebut tidak ada isi."ujar Kibum dengan jujur membuat Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat isinya karena otakmu kosong, dipenuhi dengan sampah-sampah yang tidak ada gunanya. Kau merasa dirimu tampan, istimewa, dan diidolakan orang? Kuberitahu, mereka hanyalah orang-orang bodoh. Di mata sebagian orang, kau hanyalah sampah pembuat onar. Lukisanku bukan diciptakan untuk orang yang sok tahu sepertimu!"ujar Ryeowook dengan penuh amarah, sementara Kibum menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam.

"Sunbae-nim!"tegur Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook pun seolah tersadar, "Maaf!"

"Tidak apa. Ucapanmu sangat filosofi."ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi melewati Ryeowook.

"Menjadikanmu sebagai model..."ujar Ryeowook sambil menahan langkah Kibum.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu."jawab Kibum.

"Sampah yang bodoh dan tidak punya otak sepertiku tidak akan disetujui oleh penilaianmu."lanjut Kibum lagi sambil melangkah pergi yang diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap Ryeowook dengan kecewa.

...

Kibum pun berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun berlari kecil menyusulnya. Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan kanan Kibum, membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mian, jika ucapanku barusan menyinggung temanmu. Lain kali aku akan minta maaf padanya."lanjut Kibum.

"Pabbo! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya! Asal kau baik-baik saja."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, kau yang pabbo. Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa."ujar Kibum sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Benarkah?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara agak keras, karena jarak Kibum yang kian menjauh.

Namun Kibum terus melangkah tanpa menengok atau bahkan menjawab petanyaan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Kibum yang kian menjauh.

...

Ryeowook memasuki ruang klub kesenian dan dia menatap geram pada sketsa Kibum yang dibuat Kyuhyun tadi. Setelah menatapnya agak lama, dia pun menepis kanvas Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga membuat sketsa Kibum terjatuh.

"Aku tidak perduli! Kau tidak mengerti lukisan!"teriaknya dengan napas memburu dan tatapan penuh kebencian pada sketsa Kibum.

...

Setelah jam pelajaran usai siang itu, Donghae keluar kelas bersama teman-teman dari klub basketnya. Namun, Kyuhyun dengan tergesa mengejar Donghae.

"Donghae-ah!"panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tunggu aku didepan ya, aku ada urusan sebentar."ujar Donghae kepada teman-temannya, kemudian dia berbalik dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa sore ini tidak ada kuliah?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Pertandingan segera dimulai, jadi aku harus pergi latihan. Ada apa?"

"oh, i-itu... a-apakah kau melihat Kibum?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa? Kau kehilangan pacarmu, hm?"goda Donghae.

"Aniyo."jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Atau...kalian bertengkar?"tebak Donghae yang hanya dijawab Kyuhyun dengan gelengan.

"Kekeke... baiklah, aku tidak akan usil lagi. Aku juga merasa aneh, kenapa dua hari ini Kibum selalu pergi kesana..."ujar Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

...

Sementara itu Kibum tengah sibuk belajar di perpustakaan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di mejanya. Dari wajahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika dia terpaksa melakukan hal itu, belajar. Kyuhyun yang duduk di meja di seberangnya sampai lupa untuk berkedip melihat hal tersebut.

Kibum yang merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya balik menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa?"

"Apa selama dua hari ini kau terus kesini?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kalau ikut kuliah di kelas, aku selalu mengantuk. Tapi disini aku bisa sekalian sembunyi, lagipula disini ada AC 24 jam."jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali mencoba fokus pada lembar-lembar di tangannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar nada bicara Kibum yang sangat jelas menunjukkan jika dia tidak menikmatinya sedikitpun.

"Kau masih kesal dengan ucapan Ryeowook sunbaenim?"tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Aniyo. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja."jawab Kibum masih dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. "Orang yang sok hebat sepertiku mana mungkin perduli dengan ucapan orang. Ini semua kulakukan karena Shindong seongsaengnim memperingatkanku jika aku gagal lagi di mata kuliahnya, maka aku akan diusir olehnya."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kibum menghela napasnya dan membanting pulpennya pelan, "Haahhh... ini semua percuma! Orang bodoh, meskipun belajar juga tetap saja bodoh."

"Kau tidak bodoh!"sahut Kyuhyun agak keras. "Kau tidak bodoh. Kau hanya sengaja bodoh. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa kau seperti itu, tapi aku merasa kalau kau sebenarnya orang yang pandai. Percaya atau tidak, aku merasa jika kau adalah orang yang berani dan pintar."

"Waktu itu kau mengusir Seunghyun seongsaengnim dari ruang seni, aku sudah merasa kau sangat pintar. Bahkan terlalu pintar, sampai bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain. Padahal saat itu kau hanya semarangan bicara, tapi dia langsung ketakutan dan bahkan tidak bisa membalas."jelas Kyuhyun yang berniat memberikan semangat pada Kibum.

Kibum mendengus pelan sambil terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menggertaknya. Aku benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika dia begitu pengecut. Sebelum aku sempat bertindak, dia sudah kaur lebih dulu. Hidung belang memang tak bernyali."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya percaya jika kau orang baik. Di dunia ini banyak orang yang menakutkan, tapi yang pasti bukan kau."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Kibum lekat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memahamiku."sahut Kibum.

"Kau yang tidak memahami dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan sampah seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook. Kau sengaja merubah dirimu menjadi seperti itu. Semua itu hanyalah kepura-puraan. Kibum-ah, kenapa kau takut menghadapi dirimu sendiri?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan tegas, namun Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar semua penjelasan Kyuhyun mengenai dirinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir."jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kau tidak usah memperdulikan ucapannya, karena itu semua tidak penting! Yang penting dirimu sendiri!"ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka begini, menjadi sampah yang selalu membuat onar."ucap Kibum dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya.

Tanpa menunggu komentar Kyuhyun, Kibum segera bangkit dan menggeliat. "Haahh... aku mau pergi membeli minuman, kau mau?"

Namun Kyuhyun hanya menggelang. "Tidak mau? Baiklah."

" _Dunia ini memvonismu dengan tidak adil. Kau juga menggunakan caramu untuk memvonis dunia ini. Jika tidak ada yang mempercayaimu, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mempercayaimu."batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum yang menjauh._

...

Malam itu Kyuhyun berniat membuat lukisan ibu dan anak yang dijanjikannya sejak lama pada Kibum, namun dia tidak dapat menemukan sketsa gambat yang telah dibuatnya. Dia mengobrak-abrik seluruh gambar sketsa miliknya, namun dia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Aneh, mana sketsa gambarku?"ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus mencari.

...

Esok paginya, kelas ramai membicarakan lukisan Ryeowook yang dimuat di surat kabar.

""Lukisan Ryeowook sunbae sangat bagus, lihat!"

"Benar! Dia menjadi juara pertama lukisan cat modern tahun ke-8."

Kibum memasuki kelas, dan merasa aneh dengan teman-temannya yang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?"tanya Kibum sambil menaruh tas di kursinya.

"Kami sedang melihat lukisan Ryeowook sunbae."jawab salah seorang temannya.

"Oh, yang teknik melukisnya sangat bagus itu..."sahut Kibum.

"Ne, dan dia mendapatkan penghargaan lagi."

Karena penasaran, Kibum pun melihat surat kabar dan seketika wajahnya terlihat penuh amarah. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah lukisan yang sangat dikenalnya, karena dia yakin dengan sangat jika lukisan itu berasal dari sketsa gambar ibu dan anak milik Kyuhyun.

...

Kyuhyun dengan tergesa menghadang Ryeowook yang saat itu terlihat akan masuk ke kelasnya. Melihat Kyuhyun berada dihadapannya, Ryeowook langsung membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Sunbae, itu lukisanku."ujar Kyuhyun pelan, namun dapat dengan jelas terdengar, membuat Ryeowook kemudian balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang akan mempercayaimu? Aku yakin mereka akan lebih mempercayaiku."ucap Ryeowook dengan angkuh sambil berlalu memasuki kelasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya kepada Ryeowook. Dia tidak menyangka jika sunbae yang selama ini dikaguminya ternyata mencuri karya orang lain.

...

"Chogiyo, dimana ruang kelas Ryeowook sunbae?"tanya Kyuhyun kepada beberapa mahasiswa senior yang sedang berkumpul.

"Oh, ada di ujung lorong ini, ruang 308."

Kibum pun dengan segera beranjak menuju ruangan tersebut, dan tanpa basi-basi dia langsung menerobos masuk.

"Yak, untuk apa kau kesini? Sekarang kau mau memintaku untuk kembali, huh?"ujar Tiffany saat melihat Kibum memasuki kelasnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan yeoja itu, Kibum terus melangkah menuju Ryeowook dan...

BUKK!

...

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
